Una Gryffindor en territorio Slytherin
by karina349
Summary: Enamorar a un chico no es fácil… y peor si te conviertes en uno por error. Podrá Hermione enamorarlo con su nueva masculinidad... temiendo recuperar su cuerpo en el momento menos oportuno? O acaso cierto rubio descubrirá todo el engaño? DRAMIONE R&R :D
1. Espiando detrás de los arbustos

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, solo a J.K Rowling **

**A/N: Hola chicas! En primer lugar les agradezco que hayan dado click en mi fic y lo vayan a leer, disfrútenlo. Byee! **

CAPÍTULO 1: ESPIANDO DESDE LOS ARBUSTOS

"Oh… desearía tener las orejas extensibles de los gemelos… No puedo oír nada!" murmuró una chica de cabello espeso escondida detrás de los arbustos, intentando acercarse a los slytherins. Apoyando sus manos sobre el césped para mantener el equilibrio sintió algo viscoso entre los dedos...

"Eewwww!" la Gryffindor buscó desesperadamente su varita pero recordó que la había dejado en su baúl, después de todo era sábado y no creyó necesitarla. _"Maldición! Siempre lleva tu varita Hermione!" _se regañó intentando limpiarse las manos con un pedazo de pergamino.

"HERMIONEEE!" Hermione se estremeció con nerviosismo temiendo haber sido descubierta; afortunadamente ninguno de los muchachos se volteó, al parecer estaban muy concentrados en su conversación. Moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado encontró de donde provenía tan escandalosa voz.

"AH HHA! Así que aquí estabas Hermione! Te he estado buscando toda la mañana!"

"SSHHH… Ginny! No grites así!" dijo con temor la castaña. "Qué? Dime qué estás haciendo aquí sola?" preguntó su amiga pero al levantar la mirada, la pelirroja lo supo... "No me digas que lo estás espiando de nuevo Mione… Estás siendo demasiado obvia, lo sabías?..."

"Lo sé lo sé Gin... pero no puedo evitarlo… cada vez que estoy cerca a él, me mira como si en realidad no existiera… me ignora. En serio, en serio quiero conocerlo mejor... saber que le gusta y que no, es mucho pedir Ginny?" respondió Hermione con una triste sonrisa en su rostro.

"Pero qué esperabas Hermione?... É les un slytherin, y por si fuera poco, uno de los mejores amigos de Draco Malfoy. No quiero hacerte sentir mal amiga, pero no creo que tengas oportunidad con él… Tal vez el destino así lo quiso…" la pelirroja miró a su amiga con algo de comprensión, sentía lástima por su amiga.

"Solo te digo esto porque te quiero y no quiero verte sufrir más ok?"

"Ok Gin… entra primero al Castillo, te alcanzaré en un segundo…" Ginny miró de reojo a su amiga y suspiró resignada. "Ok Hermione pero no te quedes mucho tiempo aquí ok?" La muchacha se asintió y se volteó a mirar al chico de sus sueños.

"_Tal vez no tiene que ser de este modo… tal vez sí puedo hacer algo para que me note_". Hermione comenzó a caminar de regreso al castillo. "_Esto apenas comienza…"_

Mas tarde:

"QUÉ? Hermione acaso te volviste loca? Realmente estás considerando hacer esto?" chilló una enojada Ginny con su rostro tan rojo como su cabello.

"No lo estoy considerando Ginny…" dijo Hermione tranquilamente. "En serio lo voy a hacer, de hecho la poción estará lista en dos días y he hablado con mis padres sobre esto…"

"Qué! Tus padres están de acuerdo con esto!"

"Bueno… no les dije toda la historia… Uhm, la cosa es que ya hablaron con la profesora McGonagall y le dijeron que me ausentaré por un mes."

"No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto por un chico… Qué tal si te atrapan Hermione? Estás arriesgando tu futuro…" insistió impaciente mientras caminaba alrededor de la habitación estirando su liga de cabello que terminó rompiéndose.

"Todo estará bien Ginny; además, el profesor Dumbledore no estará presente durante ese tiempo y no seré descubierta tan fácilmente. Sé que estaré en graves problemas si descubren todo pero no sabes lo que se siente cuando la persona que te gusta, te ignora por completo como si no valieras su tiempo. Lo único que necesito ahora es tu apoyo Ginny, no me dejes sola en esto por favor."

Ginny observe cuidadosamente el rostro de su amiga, pudo notar que estaba sufriendo; sabía que su plan era una locura pero si eso haría feliz a su amiga, entonces definitivamente lo haría.

"Ok Hermione… Que quieres que haga?" pronto los demás podían oír los grititos de felicidad de la castaña desde la sala común. Claro que ninguno de ellos se podría imaginar del plan que estaban pensando las Gryffindor, ni siquiera aquellos dos muchachos que dormían plácidamente en los dormitorios de slytherin.

**A/N: Qué tal les parece hasta ahora? Y no se preocupen que se pondrá muy interesante :D Hermione está planeando algo y estoy segura que no querrán perdérselo! No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS!**


	2. Hermione! Eres un chico!

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece :(**

CAPÍTULO 2: Hermione! Eres un chico!

"Hermione… no creo que debamos hacer esto…" dijo Ginny algo preocupada mientras caminaba por los vacíos corredores junto a Hermione. "Oh Vamos Gin!. Dónde está tu valentía Gryffindor! Además, tenemos la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, nadie puede vernos…"

"Desde cuando eres tú la que rompe las reglas Hermione?" susurró las pequeña Weasly.

Finalmente las dos gryffindors llegaron al baño de Myrtle. Así que aquí es donde has estado preparando la poción...". La castaña asintió y se acercó al burbujeante caldero dejando caer su capa sobre el suelo.

"Ginny la poción ya está lista! No puedo creer que finalmente haya llegado el día!", exclamó dando pequeños saltos de emoción y aplaudiendo silenciosamente, no quería ser descubierta tan pronto. "Ok ok Herms… pero apresúrate, no quiero que Filch nos encuentre aquí."

"Ok espera aquí, entraré a uno de los cubículos por si necesito vomitar." Ginny esperó unos 3 minutos hasta que escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse. El grito de la pelirroja resonó en el baño y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos esperando no haber sido muy fuerte. Hermione notó que los ojos de su amigas estaban abiertos como platos y el pánico surgió dentro de ella, desesperación dibujada en su rostro.

"Que.. Qué sucede Gin? Por favor di algo que me estás asustando..."

"No… no te asustes… Uhm, es solo que… Wow nunca creí que pudieras verte así… es decir, Eres muy muy apuesto!",dijo mirando fijamente a su amiga.

"No te sorprendas cuando un montón de chicas estés babeando por ti!" La Mirada de shock de Ginny fue pronto reemplazada por una pícara sonrisa y un pequeño guiño.

"Détente Ginny! Me estás poniendo algo nerviosa, espera… Qué fue lo que dijiste?" preguntó confundida "Apuesto?" "CHICAS babeando por mi?"

La castaña empujó a Ginny fuera de su camino y corrió hacia el gran espejo. Sintió su cuerpo ponerse rígido, pasaron un par de minutos hasta que de alguna manera logró mover sus manos; levantándolas lentamente para tocar su cortísimo cabello castaño (aunque ahora era mucho más oscuro), recorrió con sus dedos las pequeñas pecas sobre su nariz, su cuerpo antes pequeño y frágil ahora era más formado pero no de la forma que una chica debía tener, y como no notar que su pecho ahora era completamente plano? Su respiración se aceleró tanto que por un momento creyó que se desmayaría.

"Hermione! Qué es lo que sucede contigo! Cálmate!" exclamó su amiga poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombres y sacudiéndolos un poco para llamar su atención, aunque ahora era algo difícil pues Hermione ahora era muchísimo más alta que ella y tuvo que ponerse de puntitas para alcanzarla. "Acaso, no era esto lo que querías?."

"ESTÁN HABLANDO EN SERIO? COMO CREES QUE YO PODRÍA QUERER ESTO? SOY UN CHICO!" chilló la pobre "chica" llena de frustración .

"Sí… y uno ardiente…" notó que Ginny la miraba de arriba a abajo.

"Détente Ginny! Esto es serio!" un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentirse observada de tal manera por su amiga.

"No lo entiendo…"

"Yo solo quería cambiar un poco mi apariencia y presentarme con Theo como otra chica para conocerlo mejor! CÓMO SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HACER QUE SE INTERESE EN MI SI SOY UN CHICO!" perdiendo la compostura, Hermione comenzó a patear continuamente la puerta del baño esperando desesperadamente despertar de su pesadilla.

"HERMIONE! Si dejaras de lloriquear por un segundo podríamos pensar algo y solucionar esto... Muéstrame el libro de donde sacaste la poción."

"Está aquí…" dijo el castaño con pequeñas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas. Abriendo temblorosamente el libro, buscó la poción y la señaló, "Lo ves? Hice todo correctamente" repitió dejando escapar algunos gemidos.

"Oh por Merlin, Hermione! Hiciste la poción equivocada! Si solo querías cambiar tu apariencia debías seguir las instrucciones de la siguiente página! No puedo creer que hayas cometido un error tan tonto! Se supone que eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts!"

"No es el mejor momento para que me regañes Ginny! Es lo último que necesito en este momento", insistió la pobre Hermione dejándose caer al suelo y rodeando sus rodillas con los abrazos empezó a sollozar.

"Ok… lo siento Hermy; Qué tal si vamos a ver a la Señora Pomfrey? Ella puede ayudarnos Mione!" sus ojos brillaron tratando de animar a su amiga.

"No Gin, si alguien descubre esto seré expulsada de Hogwarts." Como deseaba que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara ahora. Quién se lo iba a imaginar, la gran Hermione Granger expulsada de Hogwarts.

"Ok Mione... Entonces no tenemos otra opción más que seguir con él plan…" la miró fijamente y asintió con la cabeza; intentado convencerse a sí misma de su idea.

"De qué estás hablando Ginny… Soy un chico! Y para tu información, Theo NO es GAY!"

"Eso lo sé!; Pero si estás así...", dijo ojeándolo de nuevo, "Podrías acercarte a Theo aún más, Una vez que sean amigos, podrás preguntarle lo que piensa de Hermione! Es decir, de ti."

Se podían notar pequeñas chispas de esperanza en los ojos del muchacho.

"Tú puedes Hermione!"

**A/N: Reviews!**


	3. El gran Draco Malfoy sonrojándose!

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece! :(**

**A/N: Bueno chicas aquí les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi historia! Léanlo y dejen comentarios!**

CAPÍTULO 3: EL GRAN DRACO MALFOY SONROJÁNDOSE?

Blaise Pov:

"Theo… Theodore?... NOTT!." Gritó un frustrado Zabini intentando despertar a su amigo, aunque desde el principio sabía que no lo lograría; todo slytherin conocía los hábitos de sueño de Theodore Nott, si no descansaba al menos 11 horas, ni un milímetro de su cuerpo se movería, ni aunque afuera se librara una gran tormenta, o un tsunami arrasara con el colegio o un catastrófico terremoto, tal vez ni el mismísimo Lord Voldemort podría sacar su trasero slytherin de la cama sin la ayuda de un Crucio.

Intentando calmarse para no tener que recurrir a su varita, dio media vuelta y salió del dormitorio con la imagen de una tierna Ravenclaw en sus pensamientos. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro mientras bajaba las escaleras, ignorando a los muchachos que subían y parecían estar pegados a la pared para darle paso.

El no pensaba en ella como la chica "rara" o la "lunática Lovegood" como sus compañeros la llamaban. De hecho, era aquella personalidad única y misteriosa lo que lo atraía a ella; sin mencionar que se veía como un ángel caído del cielo, con su hermoso cabello largo y rizos dorados, con aquellos grandes ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban y su bella sonrisa era como la luz del sol que le derretía hasta el alma.

Recuerdo de Blaise

Era una tarde tranquila cuando la vio dando brinquitos alegres por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pero para desgracia suya esa imagen se vio arruinada por la llegada sus supuestos amigos, los idiotas de Malcolm Baddock y Adrian Pucey. Ambos slytherins tomaron la mochila de la pequeña y dulce Luna, riéndose la lanzaron al aire y con su varita la destrozaron por completo. Patearon los restos y se fueron sin olvidarse de insultarla de nuevo; dejaron a la inocente Ravenclaw arrodillada en el piso observando lo que solía ser su colorida mochila, que ahora estaba toda rasgada y desteñida. Acercándose a ella con pasos firmes, empezó a recoger lo que se salvó del hechizo, que no fue mucho en realidad; solo unas cuantas plumas y unos ganchitos de cabello que cambiaban continuamente de color.

Con su mirada pegada al suelo, tomó su propia mochila y la vació por completo, pasándose la saliva acumulada en su boca giró la cabeza y se encontró con aquellos grandes ojos azules mirándolo fijamente. "No te preocupes por ellos, solo son unos idiotas que viven de fregarle la vida a los demás solo porque no tienen una propia." Le dije sin titubear, estaba molesto, muy molesto por lo que le hicieron a su Luna. "Puedes quedarte con mi mochila" dije poniéndola en su regazo, "No te preocupes que yo tengo otra en mi sala común", añadí al notar que ella intentaba devolvérmela. A punto de ponerme de pie y marcharme al gran comedor con los demás, vi a Luna acercarse a mí, nervioso opté por quedarme quieto temiendo malinterpretarla, después de todo ella era la chica más inocente que pudiera existir y yo, como sabían todos, era todo un Player. Ella acercó sus manos a mi rostro y con sus dos dedos índices presionó un punto en cada una de mis mejillas y las levantó intentado hacerme sonreír, pero lo único que consiguió fue hacerlo parecer un cerdito. "Te ves mejor cuando sonríes Zabini" me dijo con su característica voz soñadora. Dicho esto tomó su nueva mochila y se fue dando brinquitos como si nada malo hubiera pasado.

Cuando desapareció por completo de su vista, en lugar de sonreír como Zabini normalmente lo hacía, levantó sus manos, las miró por un par de segundos y las llevó a su rostro repitiendo la mueca que la rubia le había hecho. Levitando sus cosas, empezó a caminar sin dejar de levantar y bajar sus mejillas. Lo repitió y repitió, no se detuvo ni aunque sus compañeros lo miraran con cara de _de que anormal eres_.

Fin de recuerdo y Pov

Era un día normal en la Sala Común de Slytherin, Crabbe y Goyle estaban con las narices metidas en bollos traídos por los elfos, Theodore Nott solo salió de su cama para seguir durmiendo en el sofá de la sala común, Blaise estaba en otro sofá con esa estúpida cara de nuevo, sin duda soñando despierto y Parkinson como de costumbre, sentada en el regazo de Malfoy levantando cada vez más su ya diminuta falda intentando atraer su atención.

La vena en el cuello del arrogante slytherin amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento, hartándose de que la fácil de Parkinson lo fastidiara tanto, se levantó abruptamente y salió de la sala común ignorando los quejidos de Pansy que yacía con dolor en el suelo.

"Por Merlín, Cuando entenderá que lo único que quiero es que me deje en paz!" maldijo el príncipe de slytherin abriéndose paso hacia el Gran Comedor.

Sentándose en su lugar usual en la mesa de slytherin, miró a su alrededor. Solo había unos cuantos estudiantes comiendo o leyendo libros; inconscientemente recorrió con la mirada la mesa de Gryffindor y encontró al cabeza rajada y la comadreja conversando animadamente como si el mundo fuera todo un arcoíris y las nubes, algodón de azúcar, "_Idiotas"_.

Notando la ausencia de la odiosa Granger, resopló. No era difícil saber dónde se encontraba… "Seguro la ratón de biblioteca está con la nariz pegada en otro libro" "No que me importe" añadió en voz baja.

En la sala de los menesteres:

"Hermione!. Estás buenísimo! Te saltaría encima si no supiera en que realidad eres una chica, señaló su amiga mientras le daba sus toques finales al cabello de Hermione, era más fácil ahora que lo tenía corto.

"Jaja Recuérdame decirle eso a Harry cuando regrese a ser yo de nuevo ok?" dejando escapar una risita aguda, aunque se oía extraño ya que los chicos no hacen eso y no iba con nueva apariencia.

"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero Herms…" insistió su amiga con las manos en las caderas y con el ceño fruncido.

"Jaja no te enojes Gin solo bromeaba… es que estoy algo nerviosa. Segura que me veo bien? La verdad nunca entendí la moda de los chicos…" dijo la castaña algo preocupada mientras se veía en el espejo.

"Tú no te preocupes por tu aspecto Hermione, que de eso me encargo yo. Y digo que luces como para comerte!" chilló la pelirroja guiñándole el ojo y mandándole un beso volado.

Hermione dió unos pasos más acercándose al espejo, su cabello antes largo y salvaje, ahora era corto como el de todos los chicos, Ginny sin duda hizo un buen trabajo dándole estilo, le puso un poco de gel para mantener ciertos mechones bajo control pero aún con cierto aire desordenado. En lugar de su preciado uniforme rojo y dorado, ahora llevaba uno con los elegantes colores de slytherin, sus pantalones se le caían solo un poco pero Ginny insistió en mantenerlos así, después de todo, todos los chicos los usaban así. Como mencionó anteriormente, la moda de los muchachos era rara, pero… sin duda su trasero se veía bien con esos pantalones… soltó una risita de nuevo.

Era extraño ver su pecho completamente plano, pero dejando de lado el hecho de que era una chica, notó que tenía un cuerpo bien formado, un par de músculos por aquí, otros por allá, sin duda la castaña estaba babeando por ella misma y era extraño. Terminando de abrochar los botones de su camisa, que por cierto le quedaba excelente, Ginny le hizo la corbata. Por fin el tener tantos hermanos le servía para algo que no sea arruinar sus citas. Después de hacerla, la soltó un poco recordando como la llevaba Ron y Harry, incluso Malfoy! El hombre que se jura: Ser Sagrado del Universo. Él y su ego más grande que su trasero… no… se tenía que retractar de eso, a pesar de ser el idiota más arrogante del mundo, sin duda tenía el cuerpo más perfecto de Hogwarts.

Finalmente, total y enteramente contra su voluntad, colgaba de su oreja izquierda un pequeñísimo arito de plata. No negaba que se veía atractivo con eso, pero le daba un aire de chico malo sexy que nunca creyó ver en ella/el.

"Puedo quitarme el arito Gin?" le suplicó una última vez haciendo puchero "Sobre mi cadáver Hermione Granger! Ya te dije que te ves genial"

"Ashh… Bien!. Qué hacemos ahora?"

"Uhm… Haber háblame sobre ti para saber si estás lista para enviarte con las serpientes"

"Ok…" Hermione aclaró su garganta y se paró firme y derecha al frente de su amiga.

"Vamos Hermione! Esto no es una exposición! Relaja tu cuerpo quieres? Has estado siguiendo a Theo y a Malfoy todos los días, hazlo como ellos"

"Ok ok… pero no menciones al egocéntrico de Malfoy de nuevo, estoy harta de él y ahora peor que voy a tener que compartir una sala común con ese malvado hurón y sus serpientes."

Una vez más, se aclaró la garganta y empezó.

En las mazmorras:

"Qué bueno que está aquí profesor Snape, tome este reporte por favor, es del nuevo alumno transferido que se unirá a Slytherin". McGonagoll le alcanzó el reporte y salió apresurada, no entendía por qué a Snape le gustaba estar en aquella oscura y fría oficina.

El profesor miró el sobre y lo abrió, leyó ávidamente la información del nuevo estudiante y observó su fotografía con detenimiento, pasó la mano por su grasiento cabello negro y resopló. "Espero que no venga a arruinar la tranquilidad en las mazmorras Señor Sammuels." Murmuró con su ronca y tenebrosa voz, lo último que quería era tener que tolerar a otro alumno como los incompetentes Crabbe y Goyle.

Hermione paseaba tranquilamente por el castillo, de vez en cuando deteniéndose a subirse los pantalones, qué podía hacer… todavía no se acostumbraba. No se consideraba bajita, de hecho tenía una estatura normal para ser mujer pero sin duda ahora disfrutaba ser unos cuantos centímetros más alta, además ya no sentía el incesante cosquilleo que le producía su salvaje melena en el cuello. Lo que temía ahora más que nada, era tener que entrar al baño de hombres. Toda la mañana había evadido tomar líquidos solo por evitar aquel traumático hecho; sabía que tendría que hacerlo pronto, pero prefería esperar a estar en la privacidad de su habitación.

Jugando con el arito de su oreja, agradecía incesantemente al sombrero seleccionador por haber aceptado su petición y haberla enviado a slytherin, aunque ahora realmente se arrepentía de haber llevado a cabo el plan. Hasta ahora había tenido mucha suerte y solo esperaba que siguiera así hasta estar a salvo en su dormitorio para averiguar cómo saldría de todo ese embrollo. Temía ferozmente por su registro académico, de que todo el esfuerzo realizado todos estos años haya sido en vano. Y no solo era eso, temía por su vida, si alguna de la serpientes la descubría, no había lugar a dudas que estaría más que muerta. Nadie volvería a ver a Hermione Granger.

"Maldición Goyle!" Los pasos de Draco resonaban fuertemente por los pasillos, enojado empujaba a todo aquel que se interponía en su camino. Se suponía que debía ver a Snape hace una hora y el tarado de Goyle se olvidó de decírselo por estar embutiéndose de comida en las cocinas. Maldiciendo de nuevo, apresuró su paso pero sintió un golpe sólido en frente, y por si fuera poco, estaba siendo jalado por el cuello de su túnica cayendo finalmente al suelo. Dejó escapar un fuerte gruñido al tocar su dolorosa frente, debía tomar alguna poción o mañana sería el hazme reír de Hogwarts por tener tremendo bulto morado en su frente. "Qué demonios…" empezó a decir tratando de ver lo que había ocurrido pero solo pudo entreabrir los ojos por el intenso dolor. Su visión estaba algo borrosa haciendo al rubio gruñir aún más.

Extendiendo los brazos, sintió algo suave debajo de él, demasiado suave como para ser el sucio y duro suelo del pasillo. Levantando un poco la cabeza, los ojos grises de Malfoy se encontraron con unos color caramelo puro. Aunque aún veía borroso, relajó su cuerpo por unos segundos mientras el cuerpo debajo de él se tensaba. "He visto… esos ojos antes, pero dónde?" pensó sin moverse.

"Uhm… Disculpa… Pero si ya terminaste de contemplarme… Podrías quitarte de encima? Te aseguro que no eres peso pluma!" Draco frunció el ceño al notar que no era la voz suave y aguda que esperaba oír, sino una totalmente opuesta… como de… _"Hombre! __Maldición!". _Finalmente logró ajustar por completo su visión y se dio cuenta que un muchacho casi de su tamaño, estaba atrapado debajo de él. _"Mierda" _el rubio se paró inmediatamente y sin decir nada siguió su camino, tratando de ignorar el hecho que sus usuales pálidas mejillas ahora estaban teñidas por un flameante color rosa.

"Estúpido arrogante… se pudo haber disculpado!... si claro…" Hermione pensó "Porque eso es lo que hacen los Malfoy" agregó sarcásticamente poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo el polvo de su nuevo uniforme. Ginny la mataría si no lucía como la había dejado cuando entrara al gran comedor para su bienvenida.

"Oye Draco! Te he estado buscando por todos lados…" exclamó uno muchacho de cabello negro oscuro y ojos verdes.

"Ahora no Nott!, no tengo tiempo para tonterías" respondió el rubio intentando cubrir su colorado rostro.

"Wow… no es posible Malfoy… Acaso… Acaso te sonrojaste?" Nott tenía ambas cejas arqueadas aún sin poder creerlo. "Haber, dime quien es la chica hizo sonrojar al gran Draco Malfoy" Él sabía que no debía burlarse de su amigo pero esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar.

"Cállate Nott! Esto no es asunto tuyo, y más te vale que nadie más se entere de esto o te arrepentirás" exclamó Draco señalando un dedo amenazante a Theo. A grandes zancadas, Malfoy por fin dio vuelta a la esquina desapareciendo de la vista del otro slytherin.

"_No me estoy sonrojando… Los Malfoy no se sonrojan… Yo no me estoy sonrojando!"_ Draco siguió caminando luciendo muy enojado, los demás estudiantes lo miraban sorprendidos, después de todo, no era común ver al arrogante príncipe de slytherin con el rostro tan rojo como una cereza.

"Qué están mirando!" les gritó a unos de primer año, que temerosos salieron corriendo. La amenazadora y asesina mirada de Malfoy al resto sirvió para hacerlos ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Después de todo, nadie se atrevía a enfrentarse a un Malfoy, ni siquiera a uno extremadamente sonrojado.

**A/N: Wiiii estaba súper emocionada de colgar este capítulo hahaha! Espero que les haya gustado! Y si fue así, déjenme REVIEWS siiiiii? No lo olviden :D :D :D**


	4. El compañero de Theodore Nott

Disclaimer: Es una lástima pero Harry Potter no me pertenece! :)

A/N: Lean y si les gusta, comenten :D **:D :D :D**

CAPÍTULO 4: EL COMPAÑERO DE THEO

"Pss…" no hubo ninguna respuesta, "Pss!…" aún más silencio, "PSSSSSSSss!" Hermione levantó la cabeza rápidamente asustada y con los ojos muy abiertos. "Pero que m_…"_

"HERMIONE! Pero qué demonios estás haciendo en la biblioteca!" le regañó Ginny con las manos en sus caderas y golpeando incesantemente el suelo con su pie. Aunque Ginny Weasly muestre ser siempre amigable y alegre, dentro de ella encontrarás algo definitivamente oscuro y tenebroso que surgirá si la hacías enojar. Si sabes lo que te conviene, preferirás estar atrapada en el bosque prohibido con el profesor Snape y Filch.

"_Oops… me encontró…"_ pensó Hermione escondiendo su cabeza detrás del gran libro que tenía en sus manos. "Aún te estoy viendo Hermione, no te escondas de mí"

"Shhh Gin! Te dije que no me llamaras así de nuevo! Me van a descubrir…" murmuró Hermione cubriendo la boca de su amiga y mirando a su alrededor, por suerte eran las únicas en la biblioteca.

"Bien Jason… Pero en serio eres un pesado! Hice que lucieras absolutamente DIVINO y estás aquí con tu cara pegada a un libro" levantó las manos con frustración.

"Ok. Tienes razón! Pero me costó mucho perder de vista a las dementes que me estaban siguiendo!" mencionó sacando de su bolsillo un millón de pergaminos con los nombres de la chicas que querían que las invitara a salir. "Hannah Abbott no está tan mal" dijo Ginny tomando un pergamino burlándose de su pobre amigo. "No empieces Ginny!"

"Ok ok.. Pero tenemos que salir de aquí, estoy solo 5 minutos en este lugar y ya me estoy volviendo loca!"

"Bien… a donde quieres ir…" preguntó Jason rindiéndose ante la insistencia de Ginny.

La pelirroja miró por la ventana y sonrió maliciosamente, "Primer saldremos de este viejo salón lleno de polvorientos libros e iremos afuera, donde las personas normales se están divirtiendo" exclamó tomando a Jason del brazo y jalándolo con fuerza para que se pusiera de pie.

En los jardines:

"Ginny… no creo que esto haya sido buenas idea.." murmuró Jason tratando de ignorar las miradas interesadas y a veces pervertidas de las chicas cuando pasaban por su lado. Eso incomodaba demasiado al pobre muchacho que intentaba cubrirse el rostro con su capa.

"Pero de qué estás hablando! Todos te están mirando!"

"Precisamente por eso lo digo! Respondió con voz ronca.

Una vez afuera, se sentaron bajo un árbol y empezaron a hablar acerca de su plan; por supuesto debieron acostumbrarse a los múltiples ojos que estaban clavados sobre ellas, después de todo no era común ver a una Gryffindor y un Slytherin hablando juntos sin estar apuntándose sus varitas peligrosamente.

"Oigan! Qué sucede" preguntó Malfoy acercándose a sus amigos. Era imposible no notar al grupo de chicas amontonadas detrás de un árbol susurrando y dando brinquitos emocionadas.

"Acaso no oíste? Hay un nuevo estudiante… y al parecer, es de slytherin" respondió Zabini observando su uniforme. "Y no solo eso… ya tiene a todas las chicas de Hogwarts locas por él! Y cuando digo locas, hablo en serio, algunas de Ravenclaw están vendiendo posters de ese tipo en los baños. No sé como lo habrán hecho tan rápido, acaba de llegar!"

"Creo que ya te llegó competencia Malfoy. Qué se siente haber sido desplazado a segundo lugar en la lista de los más ardientes de Hogwarts?" continuó su amigo burlándose del rubio.

"No digas tonterías Zabini, mejor cierra la boca y déjame hablar." todos se quedaron en silencio esperando que Draco continuara. "Él es Jason Sammuels, y fue transferido temporalmente de Durmstrang. Es el mejor alumno de su año, con excelentes calificaciones al igual que su hermana, que va Beauxbatons." mencionó sin darle mayor importancia y se sentó junto a Nott.

"Lo conoces?" preguntaron sorprendidos. "Aún no, pero tendré que ser su tutor durante esta semana por órdenes de Snape. Más le vale que no sea un retrasado o lo dejaré tan malherido que ni siquiera recordará su nombre" dirigió su vista al nuevo slytherin examinándolo, algo de él hacía que se sintiera impaciente hasta algo nervioso, seguro solo traería problemas.

"De verdad lo siento Ginny, esas chicas te están mutilando con los ojos, están dementes." Dijo Jason lamentándose de su suerte.

"No les prestes atención…" respondió su amiga levantando los hombros "Entonces, ya sabes qué hacer ahora, verdad?"

"Uhm… regresando a ese tema…" respondió nerviosa/o "No estoy seguro de poder hacerlo" continuó hundiéndose en el pasto con cobardía.

"Jason debes aprovechar esta oportunidad! Si no hablas con él ahora, tendrás que esperar hasta la cena y el Gran Comedor estará repleto de alumnos. Además las clases inician mañana! Que piensas hacer cuando tengas que trabajar con los de tu casa?"

"Tienes razón…" suspiró resignado.

"Claro que la tengo! Ahora anda… y buena suerte!" la pequeña Weasly empujó a su amiga/o para hacerla avanzar. Hermione le suplicó con los ojos en vano, la pelirroja era extremadamente terca. Dando media vuelta, literalmente luchó con sus piernas para llegar hasta el grupo de serpientes que charlaba cerca del lago. Desordenó su cabello del modo que Ginny le había enseñado y levantó la barbilla intentando mostrar la seguridad que en realidad no tenía. La parte fácil había pasado, ahora todo estaba en manos del destino.

"Sólo… no dejes que me avergüence demasiado si? Suplicó a Merlín encerrando sus manos en apretados aunque aún temblorosos puños.

"Hey…" fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir para anunciar su presencia y maldijo arrepentida en voz baja. Los Slytherins dejaron de hablar al instante y se volvieron a observar al muchacho. Hermione estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no salir corriendo de ese lugar, y su labio inferior le pedía a gritos que lo hiciera pues ya estaba a punto de sangrar por lo fuerte que lo estaba mordiendo.

Tosiendo un poco para aclarar su voz por fin pudo presentarse, después de todo mientras más rápido acabara con ello, más rápido podría largarse de ahí y enterrarse viva por la cabaña de Hagrid. "Soy Jason Sammuels" Se sintió muy extraño estar parado frente a las serpientes, estaba claro que los Slytherins no eran los más sociables y amistosos de Hogwarts.

Después de haber ignorado a sus amigos todo el día, Nott pasó la mano por su fino cabello negro antes de extenderla frente a él "Soy Theodore Nott" dijo con una sonrisa tan sexy que por poco hace que Hermione se le tirara encima y se lo comiera a besos_. "Contrólate Hermione, eres un chico ahora…" _pensó mientras estrechaba su mano y asintió con la cabeza para saludar al resto.

"Así que… que te trae a Hogwarts Jason?" preguntó Theo poniendo las manos en sus bolsillos. Los ojos de Hermione capturaban todos sus movimientos, e intentaba imaginar cómo se sentiría pasar las manos por su cabello negro oscuro. "Definitivamente suave." soltó sin pensar.

"Qué?" mencionó Theo extrañado por la respuesta del nuevo.

"Qué? No nada… uhm, M-mi padre tiene algunos asuntos pendientes en el ministerio, además siempre tuve curiosidad por conocer esta escuela pues no pude venir para el Torneo de los Tres Magos" dijo algo nervioso aunque perdiéndose en los ojos verdes de Theo… _"Despierta__ Hermione! __Acaso__quieres lucir__como__una__estúpida__?"_

"Mis amigos me dijeron que era asombroso, y al parecer es verdad" continuó mirando a su alrededor.

"Por supuesto, incluso toda mi familia ha estudiado aquí, claro que todos son de slytherin." sonrió Nott "y dónde te quedaras?"

"No se… de hecho acabo de llegar y mi padre aún no ha mandado mis cosas" Las orejas de Hermione estaban ardiendo intensamente, después de todo si valió la pena hacerse pasar por un chico. Estaba hablando con Theo! Su corazón golpeaba con fuerza su pecho y sus ojos estaban pegados a los de él.

"Perfecto! Entonces te quedarás conmigo." Sonrió de nuevo. Las mejillas de Hermione cambiaron a un rosa intenso y solo alcanzó a asentir sin saber cómo manejar aquella situación.

"Espera!" se oyó la voz de alguien.

Aún avergonzada, Hermione despegó sus ojos de Theo y giró la cabeza, y ahí estaba, su peor enemigo con su estúpida postura arrogante de siempre. Eso solo hizo que rodara los ojos e instintivamente cruzó las manos sobre el pecho esperando algún comentario sarcástico e hiriente.

Draco había permanecido en silencio desde que Jason llegó y se presentó; lo observó con recelo, rehusándose a mirar a otro lado. Algo en aquel muchacho definitivamente lo hacía sentir extraño, y eso no le gustaba nada.

"Maldito sea ese chico!" maldijo para sí.

"Pasa algo Draco?" Theo lo encaró dando unos pasos adelante y sonrió de lado como suele hacerlo el rubio. Se encargaría luego de Nott, pensó Draco y dando media vuelta se dirigió al castillo, haciendo lo posible por no regresar y darle un golpe en la cara.

A/N: Si quieren que siga subiendo capítulos por favor dejen Reviews!


	5. HAZ AMIGOS, NO ENEMIGOS

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertence! :( :( :(**

**A/N: Wiii el 6to capitulo está listo! Chicas no se olviden que estoy abierta a sugerencias! Sus opiniones valen mil :D Ahh! y gracias por todos los comentarios que me dejado hasta ahora, aprecio mucho lo que escriben GRACIAAS :D**

**qaroinlove**: Gracias por tus comentarios, me alegraron el día! :D Ah y sorry a veces me super emociono escribiendo que cometo algunos errores ortográficos :D y la verdad todavía no sé cuantos capítulos va a tener este fic… :D

**Pabaji:** Me alegra que te este gustando! En cuanto a tu pregunta, no tengo un tiempo específico para subir capítulos... aunque intentaré actualizar aproximadamente cada 10 días. Ya sabes cómo es… con las tareas que dejan y los millones de temas que tengo que repasar, a veces me demoro un poco.

**CAPÍTULO 5: HAZ AMIGOS NO ENEMIGOS**

Ginny estaba a punto de quedarse dormida en clase de Encantamientos, sus ojos se cerraban lentamente mientras cabeceaba continuamente. Sus amigos la observaban divertidos sin decir una palabra, y regresaron su atención al profesor; finalmente la pelirroja cerró sus ojos sin poder resistir más el aburrimiento pero algo golpeó la parte de atrás de su cabeza despertándola al instante, fastidiada miró el pequeño pergamino en frente de ella y lo abrió con desgano.

"_Es urgente! Mira afuera!" _

"Qué…?" giró la cabeza y notó a Jason sacudiendo las manos para que se acercara, suspiró aliviada, podría salir de esa aburrida clase. "Hola Jasy!" abrazó a su amigo pero notó que estaba extremadamente pálido. "No me digas que ya te descubrieron los Slytherins" exclamó preocupada comenzando a dar vueltas en círculo.

"Mejor vamos a hablar a otro lado" respondió el muchacho tomando la mano de la pelirroja y salieron disparados del castillo. "H-hermione! No puedes arrastrarme así por los pasillos! Yo sí soy una chica!" regañó Ginny intentando recuperar el aliento.

"Lo siento Gin… pero esto sí que es grave! No se qué hacer!"

"Está bien, haber dime qué sucede que me estás asustando"

"Bueno, cuando me dejaste abandonada con las serpientes, empecé a hablar con Theo…"

"Pero si eso es perfecto!" soltó un grito de emoción.

"… y me dijo que sea su compañero de habitación"

" Y eso qué tiene de malo?" preguntó la pequeña Weasley sin entender la frustración de su amiga. "Qué más podrías pedir? Podrás estar más tiempo con él"

"Sí, pero no crees que el estar a solas con él me ponga aún más nerviosa?"

"Oh vamos Herm… Jason! No es como si te fuera a hacer algo… no creerás que es gay o sí?" dijo con tono burlón.

"Claro que no!" exclamó indignada.

"Además, no es como si fueran a ducharse juntos! Solo irás al dormitorio para descansar, no te quedarás encerrada todo el día ahí."

"De acuerdo Ginny, pero si algo malo sucede, será mejor que andes con cuidado porque definitivamente te mataré"

"Como digas… me agradecerás querrás decir." Guiñándole el ojo se marchó, no quería meterse en problemas por salir de clase sin permiso.

Una vez que Ginny se fue, se puso a pensar en los tantos problemas que podrían surgir durante su estadía en slytherin. _"Oh Merlín, no permitas que me expulsen…"_

"Jason!" Hermione escuchó su nombre falso y buscó con la mirada a su alrededor, no había nadie.

"Aquí arriba!" la castaña levantó la mirada y vio a un muchacho volando en su escoba.

"Quieres jugar con nosotros? Tendremos un pequeño partido con el resto, te nos unes?"

Hermione no quería jugar, pero si no aceptaba, temía que pudieran tomarlo de mala manera y hacer de su vida un infierno. Lo último que quería era fastidiar a las aterradoras víboras. "Ok Blaise, pero… no tengo mi escoba aquí"

"No hay problema, yo tengo otra en el campo de quidditch. Te esperaremos allá" dijo alejándose. "Por suerte escuché a Harry y le dejé enseñarme quidditch, sino haría el ridículo" pensó Hermione desordenando su cabello y se dirigió al campo.

"Ahí estás" gritó Blaise aterrizando y tomando su escoba con su mano. "Toma…" se la lanzó a Jason y rió al ver su expresión.

"Es la nueva saeta de fuego!" Hermione estaba _impresionada "Cómo demonios tiene dos… cuestan un fortuna!"_ se golpeó la frente recordando que era uno de los típicos chicos ricos que les encanta malgastar el dinero.

"Tengo cuatro…" dijo el morocho como si leyera la mente del muchacho. "Si tu equipo gana, te regalo esta." añadió entusiasmado.

Hermione no podía creerlo, Harry estaría verde de la envidia si supiera que tenía la nueva saeta de fuego.

"Ya terminaron de parlotear? Hemos esperado horas!" Fastidió uno de los slytherins que ya estaban volando. "Haber si te calmas! Que todavía falta Theo y … Ahí están"

Hermione inclinó la cabeza de lado para ver quién había llegado y vio a Theo con su ropa de quidditch, _"Se ve divino…"_ pensó pero la tonta sonrisa de su rostro desapareció al instante cuando el Nott golpeó con su pie el suelo y se elevó abriéndole paso al ser más egocéntrico del mundo.

"_Toda una pesadilla… Draco Malfoy"_

Notó que el rubio la observaba, y antes de que pudiera dirigirle alguna palabra, siguió a Theo con la nueva escoba, reuniéndose con el resto del grupo.

"Hey Jason! Qué bien te nos hayas unido" dijo Millicent Bulstrode con tono soñador, Hermione estaba sorprendida de ver a una chica en el grupo, pero Milli era lo suficientemente robusta como para atemorizar a cualquiera, incluso a un chico. "Bueno…. Ya teníamos los equipos hechos pero como eres nuevo aquí Jason te unirás a… uhm"

"Él puede estar en mi equipo…" sugirió Nott dándole un amistoso golpe en la espalda a Hermione haciéndola sonrojar.

"Bien… entonces Draco tu estarás en mi equipo" y dicho esto, el juego inició.

Hermione se sentía orgullosa de ella misma, estaba jugando asombrosamente y ya había anotado como unas 10 veces. "Wow Jason, No creía que fueras así de bueno! Tienes que asistir a las audiciones para el equipo de quidditch" exclamó Theo acercándose a ella "Así derrotaríamos al equipo de Potter"

"No lo creo Theo, soy un buen jugador y todo… pero el quidditch no me apasiona tanto como a ustedes, prefiero jugarlo por diversión y no competencia. "

"Qué extraño eres… a todos les gusta el quidditch y darían lo que fuera por estar en el equipo. Pero bueno… Si cambias de opinión, te estaremos esperando." Le guiñó el ojo y mostró su encantadora sonrisa. Hermione no podía resistirlo más, ya estaba a punto de dejar caer una enorme cantidad de saliva pero sacudió la cabeza y se cubrió la boca pues el idiota de Malfoy la observaba extrañado y con una ceja arqueada. Maldijo en voz baja y aterrizó suavemente en el pasto, sostuvo con firmeza la escoba que tenía en la mano y la admiró por unos segundos. Ya era suya.

Sus demás compañeros seguían en el campo de quidditch cuando se retiró, quería descansar un poco antes de la cena pero sus piernas no aguantaban más; ya estando a solas en un pasillo, se recostó sobre la pared aun con respirando entrecortadamente. Ahora que tenía el cuerpo de un chico, le era difícil acostumbrarse al peso y estatura extra que tenía que llevar.

Para colmo, interrumpiendo la tranquilidad del corredor, un grupo de chicas lo vieron y empezaron a cuchichear y a tirarle ojitos como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Hermione rodó los ojos, ya estaba empezando a cansarse de la extra atención femenina que recibía. Ya le estaban poniendo los nervios de punta.

Suspirando resignada, les guiñó el ojo y por fin las chicas se marcharon, como lo había pensado, si no recibían alguna respuesta de su parte, lo seguirían persiguiendo y no lo dejarían en paz.

Por fin a solas, cerró los ojos y sintió una breve brisa refrescar su rostro. Permaneció quieto en aquel lugar por unos segundos más cuando volvió a escuchar el eco de los zapatos de alguien que se aproximaba. Gruñó con frustración una vez que los pasos se detuvieron frente a ella.

"No muy amistoso no?" Sus ojos se abrieron rápidamente cuando reconoció aquella fría voz.

"Malfoy…" intentaba lucir calmada, no podía tratarlo como siempre e insultarlo para que la dejara en paz. Ahora era Jason y tenía que aguantar las tonterías que decía el hurón.

El inexpresivo rostro de Malfoy se endurecía mientras se acercaba al muchacho… Jason esperó a que le dijera algo pero el rubio solo la miraba haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo.

"No te comprendo todavía…" dijo Malfoy mientras su cuerpo empujaba suavemente el de Hermione contra la pared. Ella se estaba poniendo nerviosa… nunca había estado tan cerca del rubio. _"Pero qué demonios está haciendo…"_ pensó. "S-si nos acabamos de conocer…" murmuró con un hilo de voz que no estaba segura si lo había escuchado.

La castaña intentó moverse pero eso solo hizo que el slytherin presionara su cuerpo con más fuerza, aprisionándola. Ella podía sentir la respiración del rubio contra su piel mientras acercaba su rostro al suyo. "Averiguaré que es lo tramas Sammuels… nadie engaña a un Malfoy" Draco se inclinó un poco más antes de separarse y alejarse con pasos firmes.

"Pero en qué lío me he metido… acaso ya me descubrió?" chilló Hermione una vez a solas, zapateando con furia el piso y jalándose el cabello como haciendo una rabieta. Cansándose de caminar en círculos se acercó a la pared donde antes había estado acorralado y apoyó su frente sobre ella, con su mano derecha soltó un poco su corbata antes de chocar su puño contra la pared. "Estoy en problemas…"

**A/N: Si les gusto… DEJEN REVIEWS! :D**


	6. Esta es la sala común de Slytherin?

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece.**

**A/N: Se que algunas están confundidas por los sentimientos de Draco, por Jason/Hermione. Desearía poder decirles algo pero donde está la diversión en eso? Tendrán que seguir leyendo :D**

CAPÍTULO 6: ESTA ES LA SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN?

"Juro que si Malfoy hace algo como eso de nuevo, lo torturé y tiraré sus restos al Lago Negro!" Jason apretó los dientes y dejó que otro grito de exasperación hiciera eco en el vacío corredor.

"Si solo Ginny estuviera aquí…" se lamentó, era extraño no tener a su amiga siempre a su lado.

"Hey Jason! Que sucede hombre… Estás bien?"

"Oh.. hola Theo, si supongo que si…" encogió los hombros.

"Vamos! Sabes que puedes confiar en mi" lo miró con preocupación mientras apoyaba su escoba en la pared.

"No es nada… en serio… Solo Malfoy que me saca de quicio, nada que no pueda manejar." Rió con desgano.

"Sabes..." pensó Theo por un momento sin estar seguro de decírselo… "Todos creen que es difícil llevarse con Malfoy, pero no es verdad. En realidad es un buen amigo, puede que algo frío pero sabe apoyarte cuando tienes algún problema metido en la cabeza"

"Si claro…" pensó Hermione entornando los ojos, aquella imagen de Malfoy ayudando a otros era una burla a su inteligencia. "Realmente lo dudo"

"Eres nuevo aquí pero seguro has oído hablar de Lucius Malfoy"

"Solo un poco…" murmuró tratando de ignorar los malos recuerdos que se le venían a la mente por culpa del padre de Draco. Caminó lentamente hacia una de las grandes ventanas y se sentó en el borde de ella.

"Bueno, su padre es un hombre muy poderoso y es sabido por todos que cualquier capricho que se le meta a la cabeza debe cumplirse al pie y al derecho. No le importa a quien pise en el camino… lo único que le interesa es que se haga. Draco sufrió mucho desde que era niño tratando de complacer a su padre, pero nada de lo que hacía era suficiente" respiró profundamente antes de continuar "He sido amigo de Draco toda mi vida y puedo comprender por qué es tan frío con todos… no es su culpa"

Hermione lo miró sorprendida, no creyó que Draco era la clase de chico que espera la aprobación de los demás, escuchar a Theo hablar de su amigo con un brillo de tristeza en los ojos le partía el corazón en dos. Entonces la niñez del príncipe de slytherin no fue como la imaginaba, llena de regalos y objetos vacíos sin la compañía de nadie.

Tenía la mirada fija en sus manos, temblaba ligeramente al escuchar la verdad de Malfoy.

Nott tenía el ceño fruncido profundamente y mordía su labio inferior con fuerza sin temor a que sangrara. _"Al menos tiene a un verdadero amigo…"_

"No lo juzgues Jason, al menos no ahora… Si quieres conocer al verdadero Draco Malfoy, tendrás que ganarte su confianza. Es todo para él" las últimas palabras de Theo golpearon algo dentro de ella, desde su primer año en Hogwarts, solo vio a aquel niño rubio que disfrutaba torturar a los demás.

A ese niño cruel y malvado que le ponía los pelos de punta cada vez que se le acercaba, tal vez era hora de descubrir quién era en realidad.

Una corriente helada pasó por su cuerpo al recordar lo que había ocurrido con Malfoy hace poco. No había tenido un buen comienzo con el rubio y el que Malfoy siguiera todos sus movimientos no era una buena señal. Por el momento estaba decidido a desconfiar de él.

"_Como Jason, dejaré todos los prejuicios de lado. Le daré una segunda oportunidad pero se arrepentirá si la echa a perder" _se dijo mientras exhalaba empañando la ventana.

"Bueno bueno… tampoco pongas esa cara Jason, que no te lo conté para que sintieras lástima por él. Créeme que si el nota que lo miras de esa forma te matará sin remordimientos." Soltó una carcajada. "Mejor vamos al Gran Comedor y comamos algo"

"De acuerdo, pero primero vamos al dormitorio, necesito una ducha urgente" respondió Jason limpiándose la gota de sudor que caía por su frente.

"Deberíamos… pero las chicas se vuelven locas cuando nos ven en uniforme de quidditch" señaló tomando su escoba.

"_Estoy segura de eso…"_ pensó Hermione mirando a Theo de abajo a arriba.

"Pero creo que mejor iré a ducharme" no quería tener otra razón para que las locas la siguieran acosando.

"No, claro que no…" Theo la sujetó del cuello de su polo evitando que siguiera avanzando. "Qué clase de chico no quiere atención femenina?"

"_El que no es realmente uno!_" pensó Hermione con desesperación mientras Nott la jalaba y abría paso hacia el gran comedor.

"Bueno estudiantes, como ya se habrán dado cuenta, hay un nuevo estudiante en Hogwarts. Todos por favor denle la bienvenida al joven Jason Sammuels"

Jason se puso de pie y saludó cortésmente luchando contra el tono rojo que quería apoderarse de sus mejillas.

Dumbledore acababa de hacer lo que estaba evitando desde que llegó, mantenerse encubierto sin llamar la atención. Tomó unos cuantos minutos controlar el gran bullicio de los estudiantes, aquellos que no lo habían visto durante la mañana ahora estiraban el cuello con curiosidad lo más alto que podían para verlo.

Esperaba que todo regresara a la normalidad el día mañana, se dejó caer en el asiento buscando desesperadamente algo para cubrir su rostro y no paraba de jugar nervioso con el aro de su oreja.

Una vez que la cena terminó, Hermione siguió al resto de los slytherins.

La horrible pintura que recibía a las serpientes era tan aterradora que los pelos de su nuca se erizaron.

Dando un paso por la gran puerta, dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que retenía.

No era ni parecido a la de Gryffindor; era obvio que los colores serían diferentes pero sus muebles eran majestuosos, muchísimo más elegantes y delicados que los de su antigua casa.

Caminó a paso lento con los labios ligeramente separados, se detuvo a admirar la gran chimenea posando su mano sobre el borde de esta y recorriéndola con sus largos dedos.

Las paredes estaban decoradas con hermosas pinturas, a diferencia de aquel aterrador cuadro que los recibía. Levantando la vista observó la gigantesca araña que colgaba del techo iluminando por completo la sala común, dándole vida a todo lo veía. Al menos la sala no era oscura y sombría como imaginaba.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, se dio cuenta que Theo se había marchado dejándolo completamente solo. Quería ir con él pero estaba ocupado hablando con las otras serpientes. De pronto se sintió incomoda, definitivamente no pertenecía a aquel círculo. Podía tener la apariencia de todo un slytherin pero dentro de él había una leona que luchaba por salir de nuevo.

Poniendo su mano en su cuello pensó que lo mejor sería ir a su habitación, buscó con la mirada las escaleras y se dirigió a ellas esperando no llamar la atención.

Cuando por fin encontró su dormitorio, empujó la puerta negra suavemente y asomó la cabeza. Entró con cuidado y cerró la puerta tras ella, una sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro. Ya estaba dentro… ahora solo debía rogar a Merlín para que no la echaran.

Estaba aliviada de ver que las camas estaban a una distancia considerable, caminó hacia la que tenía su baúl enfrente y se dejó caer sintiendo las suaves sábanas de seda rozar sus mejillas.

De la nada frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

"Estos estúpidos slytherins tienen mejores cosas que nosotros!" exclamó sentándose de golpe y mirando a su alrededor.

"No soy superficial en lo absoluto pero es completamente injusto! Es decir… sábanas de seda? Deben estar bromeando! Incluso las habitaciones son más grandes, y solo tienen que compartirla con una persona!"

Estaba a punto hacer una rabieta cuando su compañero entró a la habitación y se sentó de golpe en su cama.

"Theo?" murmuró con fastidio.

"Uhm…"

"Como es que la sala común de slytherin e incluso los cuartos son mejores que los de Gryffindor?" preguntó molesta.

Theo alzó una ceja y observó a su nuevo compañero. "Y tú que sabes de la sala común de Gryffindor?"

Jason tragó saliva con dificultad y fijo su vista en un punto en el techo.

"B-bueno, tengo una amiga en Gryffindor y me mostró una foto de ella"

El rostro del slytherin se relajó y se arrodilló a desatar sus zapatos. "Me impresiona que tengas una amiga en esa casa…" dejó su capa sobre su cama "…pero dejando eso de lado, deberías haber visto este lugar cuando llegamos por primera vez. No tenía los estándares a los que estábamos acostumbrados así que nuestros padres hablaron sobre eso con Dumbledore"

"_Dumbledore estuvo de acuerdo con esto?"_

"Pero el anciano se negó. Claro que las continuas quejas e insistencias lo obligaron a rendirse y nos permitió hacer los cambios. Todo los que ves es obra de Malfoy, Zabinni y por supuesto mia"

"_Ahora entiendo porqué se ve así. No me gustó para nada oír a Theo hablar de dinero como si creciera en los árboles pero preferí ignorarlo..."_

Volvió a admirar la habitación y un leve sonrojo tiñó sus mejillas por enésima vez en el día, frente a ella estaba el dorso desnudo de Nott, quien ahora se bajaba los pantalones revelando sus finos bóxers de color negro.

Tenía un cuerpo atlético y la forma como su cabellos cubrían parte de sus ojos hizo que su estomago se encogiera con nerviosismo. "Q-que crees que estás haciendo!" soltó de repente cubriéndose los ojos con la almohada.

Theo saltó de sorpresa por el repentino grito. "Casi me matas del susto! Qué pretendes!" exclamó bajando su varita y dejándola sobre su cama.

"Solo voy a tomar una ducha!" maldijo en voz baja y cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo. Solo cuando Hermione escuchó el agua correr abrió los ojos.

"Como se supone que voy a dormir teniéndolo a solo unos centímetros!" pensó golpeando la cama con sus brazos "No es que vaya a hacerle algo ni nada pero nunca he compartido una habitación con un chico!"

Bueno eso no era del todo cierto, había compartido con Harry y Ron… pero Ginny también estaba ahí! Además ellos son como sus hermanos!

"Mis padres me matarían si lo supieran…" el muchacho rodó y rodó sobre su cama sin poder calmarse. Todo aquello le resultaba perturbador.

Ya agotado de maldecir un millón de veces su tonto plan, hundió la cabeza en su delicada almohada y quedó profundamente dormido ignorando por completo que Theo acababa de salir del baño y con un leve descuido tropezó, dejando caer la toalla blanca que antes colgaba de su cintura.

**A/N: Les gustooo? Dejen comentarios y cuéntenmelo todo! :D**


	7. Lo que ella piensa de él

**Disclaimer: AHHHHHHHHH ya sabeen ;D**

**A/N: Siii el siguiente capítulo está listo! Quería publicarlo ayer pero mi conexión internet está hecha un asco jaja disfrútenlo!**

CAPÍTULO 7: LO QUE ELLA PIENSA DE ÉL

Jason rodaba y rodaba sobre su cama, ya sin poder regresar a dormir. Sosteniendo su almohada y cubriendo su rostro con ella, dejó salir un grito ahogado.

-Pero qué demonios es ese olor!… Apesta!- gruñó mientras abría los ojos buscando de donde provenía ese olor tan desagradable. Dirigió la mirada a la ventana y se dio cuenta que todavía era de noche, suspiró aliviada; por más increíble que le pareciera, no tenía ganas de ir a clases todavía.

Aún con pereza, apoyó las manos sobre su cama y se impulsó para ponerse de pie. Se oyó un ligero crack cuando estiró los brazos y giraba su cabeza; su cuello le dolía a horrores.

–Esperen un minuto- Jason agachó un poco la cabeza y aspiró profundamente –Qué asco, soy yo!- su nariz se arrugo y sus dedos se posaron sobre ella inmediatamente protegiéndola de aspirar tan repulsivo aroma.

-Los hombres y sus estúpidos hedores- mientras más tiempo pasaba, descubría los detalles incómodos de los muchachos, que desafortunadamente ahora ella tendría que sobrellevar.

Sin desaparecer la expresión de desagrado, caminó hacia su baúl dispuesta a sacar sus cosas de baño. Ya teniendo todo forrado dentro de su toalla, caminó de puntillas hacia el baño esperando no despertar a Theo, que dormía como ángel caído abrazando su almohada y haciendo un ligero pucherito con los labios.

Se aseguró de haber cerrado la puerta con seguro y empezó a desvestirse sin poder evitar colorarse. Qué esperaban? Después de todo, estaba en el cuerpo de un muchacho y era imposible no notar sus nuevos atributos.

Caminó a la ducha y abrió la llave, le gustaba sentir el agua golpear suavemente su rostro. Estiró la mano y tomó su champú de vainilla que tanto le gustaba, ya sabía que era de chicas pero tenía que quitarse aquel infernal olor como fuera! Ya se compraría otro en la próxima salida a Hogmade.

Tomó el jabón, y por supuesto con los ojos cerrados, empezó a frotar su cuerpo para quitarse la suciedad y el sudor seco. Nunca creyó que tomarse un simple baño, le pudiera resultar tan incómodo.

Después de enjuagarse el champú y el jabón, cerró la llave y tomó su toalla roja y dorada con el escudo de gryffindor en la esquina inferior. En serio debía hacer unas compras urgentes en Hogmade, no podía arriesgarse a que Theo o alguien más encontrara ese tipo de detalles, haciéndolo desconfiar de su "lealtad a slytherin".

Rodeando su cintura con la toalla, se dirigió a donde había dejado sus nuevos bóxers. Los extendió frente a ella con las cejas arqueadas aún sin poder creer que tendría que usarlos, era la sensación más perturbadora de su vida!

Suspiró resignada y se los puso de inmediato para terminar con la tortura. Aunque una vez que se los puso, empezó a hacer flexiones.

Se agachaba, estiraba la pierna hacia un lado y luego hacía lo mismo con la otra. Siguió así unos segundos más y se puso de pie con una sonrisa en su rostro, no estaba nada mal; en realidad, eran muy cómodos.

Recordaba aquellas veces, que por accidente se topaba con Harry o Ron en la madriguera durante las mañanas; andaban por la casa usando solo sus bóxers y una camiseta como si fuera lo más natural del mundo.

Obviamente Hermione se sonrojaba cada vez que los veía andar así, y de inmediato los regresaba a su cuarto obligándolos a ponerse siquiera el pantalón de la pijama. Ellos a regañadientes la obedecían, era mejor no enfrentarse a Hermione.

Su rostro se iluminó al recordar aquello, extrañaba a sus amigos. Aunque era ilógico pues apenas y se había ido. Caminó hacia el gran espejo de cuerpo entero que se encontraba en la esquina y se detuvo frente a él durante unos segundos, de nuevo un leve tono rosa cubrió sus mejillas.

–Bueno ahora entiendo por qué las demás no dejan de seguirme, sí que estoy bueno- admitió finalmente la castaña soltando una risita traviesa –Pero aún así ni que se atrevan a tocarme!-

Hermione recordó horrorizada a la chica de Ravenclaw que la había acorralado detrás de una estatua cerca a las mazmorras. Estaba a punto de meterla a una aula vacía, y aunque Hermione sabía que ahora tenía más fuerza que ella, el nerviosismo solo la llevó a retroceder con pánico.

Por suerte, la chica no se había dado cuenta que el profesor Snape estaba preparando una de sus raras pociones en aquel aula. –Haber si controlas sus hormonas Señorita Patil- dijo con voz ronca el profesor

–O me veré obligado a quitarle 100 a puntos a su casa por _ACOSO_ a un slytherin- la chica solo sonrió nerviosa y salió disparada de la habitación. Hermione nunca se había sentido tan feliz de ver al profesor, estaba sudando frío y estaba casi segura que se desmayaría de la impresión en cualquier momento.

Tomando la camiseta blanca, salió del baño sin temor pues sabía que el slytherin dormía. Con un movimiento puso la camiseta sobre su hombro y salió del dormitorio hacia su sala común, todavía no se sentía cómoda estando con Theo a solas.

Lo único que Draco quería era estar solo y aclarar su mente, pero claro… ni siquiera siendo las 2 a.m. le podían dejar en paz y para colmo, tenía que ser el nuevo de Sammuels quien perturbaba la tranquilidad de la sala. –Quién diablos se cree que es…- pensó Draco notando que el muchacho solo llevaba puesto bóxers –andando por ahí prácticamente desnudo!- soltó un bufido y se le quedó mirando.

Ya había notado el cuerpo que tenía aquel muchacho, se veía fuerte e imponente, pero no llegando a ser exagerado. El tamaño preciso… se podría decir. Tenía la piel bronceada, que resaltaba aún más con las ardientes llamas de la chimenea que eran lo único que apenas iluminaba la sala.

Lo escaneó rápidamente, se sentía algo incómodo por la presencia del muchacho.

Debía ser porque las chicas ahora suspiraban por él con anhelo cuando lo veían pasar, eso lo empezaba a inquietar. Se dio cuenta que su presencia era una amenaza a su título del más sexy de Hogwarts, el rubio se acomodó en el sofá y posó su barbilla en su mano. Si… debía ser eso.

-Quieres quitar esa cara de idiota que tienes y limpiarte la baba- Murmuró Jason con incomodidad.

Acababa de darse cuenta que no se encontraba solo y la intensa mirada del rubio le incomodaba. Sentía mil punzadas recorrer su cuerpo haciéndole temblar.

Draco abrió los ojos sorprendido, no se había dado cuenta que ahora el muchacho lo miraba con el ceño fruncido en lugar de a la chimenea. Tosió incómodo para luego recuperar su postura arrogante.

-Es que acaso nunca me dejará paz! Son las 2 de la madrugada por Merlín!- la mirada del rubio sobre ella… bueno… él lo inquietaba demasiado, lo hacía sentirse desnudo.

Jason bajó la mirada y se dio cuenta que técnicamente sí estaba desnudo; una descarga eléctrica pasó por su cuerpo hasta que finalmente pudo sentir sus manos, y torpemente se puso las camiseta que hasta hace unos segundos estaba en su hombro.

Se sentó lo más alejada que pudo de su peor enemigo y se dejó perder en el baile de las llamas.

-Y… listo para las clases de mañana…- preguntó Draco sintiéndose el más tarado del mundo por aquella estúpida pregunta. Para su sorpresa no escuchó la carcajada que espera y observó a Jason por el rabillo del ojo.

-Supongo que sí… Después de todo soy la bruj… uhm… mago más inteligente en Durmstrang, así que estaré más que bien aquí- señaló Hermione con una arrogancia no propia de sí misma.

–Cielos… el simple hecho de estar en la sala común de slytherin, ya me está dejando idiota y encima descerebrada- Claro que sabía que era cierto, pero quien andaba por ahí presumiendo. Si se sentía orgullosa, pues el ser reconocida como la más inteligente era un gran honor para ella; pero no tenía por qué echárselo en cara a quien tuviera en frente.

Draco resopló y ella lo notó –Qué… tienes algún problema con eso!- le reclamó, sin darse cuenta que sus manos estaban ahora cerradas en firmes puños.

-Tú… me recuerdas a alguien…- Draco examinaba a Jason con curiosidad, intentando recordar en donde más lo había visto. Sabía que algo no iba del todo bien con ese muchacho.

-Tu actitud hacia mi… la forma como respondes mordaz a lo que te digo… como presumes de tener un cerebro más grande que el de todos…- la ojeó de nuevo –Me recuerdas…-

_-Mierda…-_ Hermione contuvo la respiración.

-… Hermione Granger- las rodillas de Hermione temblaban incontrolablemente al igual que sus labios, tanto… que se había visto obligada a cubrirlos con sus manos. _–solo dijo que le recuerdo… solo dijo que le recuerdo…solo dijo que le recuerdo…-_ se repetía constantemente para tranquilizarse.

-Espera…- Hermione levantó su indescriptible ceja y chilló furiosa –Yo no soy para nada así! No ando presumiendo por ahí, como…-

-Tú no tarado!- recalcó la última palabra -Estaba hablando de Hermione! Estúpido…-

-Uhmmm Yo también hablaba de ella! Y… y… Acaso la has llamado por su nombre?-

Él enarcó una ceja y centró su vista en la chimenea. –Pues es su nombre no…? Y a ti que…- bramó molesto.

"Soy amigo de Victor Krum recuerdas? Ella te mencionó un par de veces en sus cartas, y no… no soy chismoso ni nada. También me enviaba a mí." Explicó al observar la expresión de Malfoy.

Draco ahora lo observaba con interés_, -hablaba de él-_

-En serio…- bufó aparentando desinterés –Y qué es lo que decía sobre mí?-

Hermione se acercó al rubio y lo miró con intensidad, intentaba comprender al chico que tenía frente a ella. Se dio cuenta del cambio en la actitud del slytherin, se encontraba golpeando el piso constantemente, mordía su labio inferior con fuerza y sus ojos mostraban algo extraño que la inquietaba sin saber por qué.

-Pues no mucho…- se acercó un poco más al muchacho y aclaró su garganta.

-Solo que eres un cretino arrogante con un ego mil veces más grande que tu cerebro. Uhm… si solo eso- Hermione fingió seguir pensando, luego sonrió burlonamente y se marchó a su habitación dejando a un sorprendido Draco en el sofá.

Su rostro estaba completamente rojo de la rabia, pero aún se podía notar el brillo triste en sus ojos. No podía negar que le había dolido, el muchacho sacudió la cabeza y retomó la máscara de frialdad que solía llevar.

Pero qué más esperaba oír…

Después de todo…

Él era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Uuuyy como afectará el comentario de Jason a Draco en la mañana? Hahaha las cosas no se quedarán a sí o si? **

**Gracias a todas las que me han dejado reviews y apoyado desde el inicio de la historia. Y gracias también a quienes solo leen, espero que estén disfrutando los capítulos :D :D**


	8. Mi Héroe, Mi Enemigo

**Disclaimer: Nop... Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, solo a la asombrosa J.K Rowling.**

**A/N: Yay! El siguiente capítulo está listo! Espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber jaja. **

**Yummi: Muchísimas gracias por tu review! me alegra que te esté gustando mi fic, y espero sorprenderte con el siguiente capítulo!**

**LunáticaBlack: Sii yo también quedaría traumada al despertar todas las mañanas con su cuerpo! Aunque quien sabe ahh... es demasiado Hot! jajaja :D **

**Nicolette: Gracias! Me entusiasma que te este gustando :D No hay nada como saber que aprecian tu trabajo :D !**

**Sarah Malfoy Black: Siii yo también casi me derrito tan solo imaginarlo salir con boxers jajaja aunque por dentro sea Hermione O-O' ay que obviar eso por un minuto sii? jaja **

**Seiya-love01: sii creo que está algo distraida respecto a eso... No tiene ni idea! jaja gracias por tu review :)**

**Alee Malfoy Cullen: Gracias! sii te imaginas a Draco babeando? y encima por un chico! :D pobre del pequeño, más que confundido no puede estar jaja**

**Smithback: Me alegra que te esté gustando! Y definitivamente espero que te guste el siguiente cap :)**

**Paola: Pobre draco... no? Hermione le da donde más le duele y ni si quiera se da cuenta. Gracias por tu review! espero me sigas apoyando :D**

**Como siempre, un placer escribir para ustedes! :D**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p>CAPÍTULO 8: MI HÉROE MI ENEMIGO<p>

-Uhm… Jason?- sentía que alguien la llamaba, pero estaba tan cansada que no hizo ningún intento de averiguar quién era. -Pss… Psss… Jason! El profesor se está acercando, Despierta de una vez!-

Estaba a unos segundos de lanzarle un hechizo para que dejara de golpear su hombro. _–Que acaso nadie sabe respetar los sueños?-_ pensó frunciendo el ceño y dio un brusco golpe a su mesa.

-QUE NO VES QUE ESTOY TRATANDO DE DORMIR!- gritó lo más fuerte que pudo, irritado ante el constante jaloneo. Estaba demasiado cansado por Merlín!.

-Oh en serio…? Es que mi clase es tan poca cosa para usted señor Sammuels?-

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, estaban hinchados y vidriosos por los 15 minutos que llevaba durmiendo _-Oh no… no hoy…-_

Enderezó su espalda precipitadamente sin calcular su nueva fuerza, su silla tambaleó hacia atrás y cayó consigo al suelo aventando sus pergaminos por los aires. –_Es enserio? Buen momento para ser torpe Hermione- _pensó frotándose la cabeza y haciendo una mueca de dolor, sentía como si su cabeza se hubiera partido en dos.

-Entonces joven Sammuels… Va a terminar ese reporte o pretende quedarse en el suelo todo el día y seguir durmiendo- dijo con fastidio el profesor.

-S-sí señor… uhm No señor… quiero decir…- optó por cerrar la boca, ya suficiente era la vergüenza que acababa de sentir y no podía soportar las crueles carcajadas de los Gryffindors, aquellos que hasta hace unos días habían sido sus amigos.

Ignorando el dolor por el momento, se puso ágilmente de pie y le entregó su ensayo a Snape. Recogió con su varita todo lo que se había caído al piso y lo metió a su mochila, levantó su barbilla y salió del salón lo poco de dignidad que le quedaba.

Doblando la esquina del pasillo, no pudo aguantar más su respiración agitada, había estado aguantando la respiración pues los fuertes jadeos que ahora hacía eran escandalosos.

Buscó algo desesperadamente en su mochila, sacó de ella el par de llaves que aseguraban su baúl y las acercó a su rostro; esperando ansiosa que el frío del metal aliviara sus ardientes y coloradas mejillas.

-Qué gran día para quedarte dormida Hermione!- se regañó –Pociones!-

A pesar de que Snape era muchísimo más considerado con los slytherins, podía notar que no se sentía del todo cómodo con él. Aquello la ponía nerviosa.

–_Al parecer tiene la alerta Gryffindor activada en su narizota- _bufó.

-Aggh Esto es un asco…!-

-Bueno bueno… Creo que alguien está gruñón el día de hoy- se dio la vuelto y por fin pudo ver una cara amigable. –Oh Ginny! Te he extrañado tanto!- exclamó Hermione lanzándose emocionada a los brazos de su amiga.

-Ay Jasy como eres de exagerado!- rió la pelirroja envolviendo en un fuerte abrazo a su amiga.

-Aunque realmente desapareciste, no me has contado absolutamente nada de Theo! Ni si quiera una mísera lechuza!- aparentó enojo mientras golpeteaba el piso con su pie.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Ginny! Pero ha sido completamente difícil. No sé que les habrá picado a los Slytherins que se me han pegado como chicle! No me dejan sola ni siquiera para ir al baño!- exclamó con frustración.

-Y que hay de Nott? Ha pasado algo?- preguntó su amiga dándole suaves golpes con su codo y la mirándola con picardía.

-De hecho… ha sido genial compartir habitación con él, nada como lo imaginaba.- sonrió aliviada –Pero… temo que solo sea amigo de "Jason" y que pueda detestarme cuando descubra la verdad-

-No hables así Herms- susurró su nombre –Yo te ayudaré… serás la novia de Theo así y me cueste la vida!- Sonrió triunfal.

-Bueno bueno, pero que no se entere Harry porque si no me mata ok?- Ginny golpeó suavemente el pecho de su amiga y rio.

-No sabes cuánto agradezco tu ayuda Gin…- ambas se tomaron de las manos y apretaron con fuerza para darse ánimos.

-Ay no! Lo olvidaba, Luna me está esperando en la biblioteca Herms!- exclamó soltándose de su amiga y tomando su mochila que había dejado olvidada en el suelo -Tengo que irme. Será pequeña y todo, pero sí que tiene pulmones para gritar-

-Te importa si voy?- preguntó la slytherin, no tenía ánimos de regresar a la sala común y ser bombardeado de invitaciones para la próxima salida a Hogmade.

-Me encantaría Herms… pero el profesor Flitwick estará ahí, nos prometió ayudarnos con un trabajo para ganar puntos extra. Y Merlín sabe que los necesito-

-Ahh… No te preocupes… Estaré bien, suerte con eso Gin-

-Chaoo- le mandó un beso volado y echó a correr.

-Bueno, creo que sí estaré sola este periodo libre…- murmuró pateando algo imaginario.

-No necesariamente…- escuchó a alguien susurrar, su aliento haciéndole cosquillas en la oreja.

-Qué demonios…- se rascó la oreja y con su codo intentó alejar a la melosa muchacha que se le insinuaba. _–Pervertida… Que acaso no tienen otra cosa que hacer, más que lanzársele el primero que vean?-_

-Qué sucede Jason… Mejor vamos a jugar a otro lado si?- Se acercó nuevamente presionando su cuerpo contra el suyo, obligándolo a retroceder hasta estar contra la pared.

Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre eso de acorralarlo, miró a ambos lados del corredor _–Vacío-_ . La chica rodeó su cuello con sus huesudos brazos, para luego descender hasta su firme pecho acariciándolo suavemente.

Hermione se retorcía bajo el agarre de la chica _–Esto es horrendo! Ewww Ewwww Que ascooo!- _estaba utilizando toda la fuerza de voluntad que tenía para no saltar y golpear a la chica de lleno en la cara.

-_Hermione… tranquilízate, recuerda que eres un chico ahora… No puedes cachetearla hasta dejarla inconsciente. No puedes golpear a una chica, no puedes golpear a una chica, NO puedes golpear a una chica…!-_

-Que dices Jasy… aunque mejor esperamos a nuestra cita en Hogmade, Irás conmigo cierto?- insistió ella mientras jugaba con el aro de su oreja y sin que se diera cuenta cuando, sus frías manos se colaron bajo su camisa.

_-AHHHHHH tal vez solo una cachetada… __No! __No lo hagas! Todo lo que has logrado se echará a perder si la lastimas. Ginny regresa por favor!-_ suplicaba mientras sus intentos de separarse de la joven sin herirla, fracasaban

–_Ayúdame Merlin! Manda a quien sea por favor! O que me lancen un Avada, cualquier cosa menos esto!-_

-Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí… el gran ñoño y la zorra de slytherin-

_-OH Vamos! Tienes que estar bromeando!-_ maldijo al oír aquella fría voz –_Te pido un héroe y me mandas al enemigo?-_

-Hola Malfoy…" murmuró relajándose al sentir que la muchacha se separaba y saltaba a los brazos de Draco.

–_Pero que… ni siquiera le importa que le hayan dicho zorra?-_ pensó Hermione incrédula _–Zorra…!-_

Malfoy se liberó fácilmente de la slytherin y sonrió de lado –Snape te llama, dijo algo de tu desastroso reporte y de tu ridícula poción-

-Maldición! Estaba segura de haberlo hecho bien esta vez!- hizo un puchero y luego regresó su atención al castaño -No hemos terminado Jason, hablamos después- le dio un pequeño mordisco en el cuello agarrando a Hermione desprevenida y dejándola con los ojos desorbitados.

Estaba segura de que si hubiese comido algo aquella mañana, ya lo habría vomitado sobre ella.

-Así que… coqueteando no Jason…? Y yo que creí que eras del tipo tímido.- se burló el rubio, pasando su mano por su cabello.

-Qué! Yo nunca he hecho eso! Además…- lo miró con furia –A QUIEN LE DICES ÑOÑO!- su cara estaba roja y sus mejillas infladas de rabia.

-Acaso no me has visto!- dijo Jason extendiendo sus brazos, mostrándole que no había ni una pisca de ñoñez en su cuerpo firme y sexy.

Malfoy resopló fastidiado y se recostó sobre la pared, _-Tenía razón-_

Hermione prefirió no esperar respuesta y giró en sus talones para desaparecer del lugar. Pero las palabras de Theo pasaron como un flash en su cabeza y se detuvo ya a mitad del corredor. Dejó caer su cabeza, todavía insegura si lo debía hacer.

_-Mira las locuras que hago por ti Theo…- _miró sobre su hombro esperando no encontrar al rubio, pero él no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Jason se volteó por completo y Malfoy lo observó con las cejas levantadas. El castaño abrió y cerró su boca como unas 15 veces y aún no conseguía soltar una palabra, cómo demonios iba a hablarle… y sobre qué!.

-Qué… Te tragaste tu lengua o qué…- se burló el rubio y luego le lanzó una mirada gélida. Pero Hermione podía ver algo más dentro de aquella tosca mirada, podía distinguir algo de inseguridad y confusión en ella_. –Qué tendrá metido en su cabezota de hurón…-_ pensó curiosa.

Ella estaba segura que el arrogante slytherin quería preguntarle algo… pero el muy cobarde no lo hacía. _–Aggh si quiere decir algo que lo diga de una vez! No tengo todo el día!-_ pensó Hermione irritada.

A pesar de todo, Malfoy… era el único chico que lograba hacer que le hirviera la sangre por dentro, el único que hacía que quisiera arrancarse todos los cabellos de la cabeza, el único que… respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.

Pero tampoco no podía ignorar que era el único chico que había logrado captar su interés. No románticamente claro _–Que Merlín me ampare!_-, puramente académico. Después de todo, era el segundo puesto en Hogwarts (_ya saben quién es la primera). _

Si no fuera por las estupideces que decía constantemente para hacer sentir insignificantes a los demás, podría llegar a admirarlo… solo hasta cierto (Ínfimo) punto.

-Te me vas a quedar mirando todo el día? Debería sentarme o qué"

Y ahí se fue la última gota de paciencia que tenía reservada –Nos vemos al rato Malfoy… Tal vez en otro momento _(cuando dejes de ser idiota)_ te lo pregunte…-

-En otro momento? De qué hablas? Hey! No te atrevas a dejarme hablando solo! Oye!-

-Lo que digas Malfoy…- pero Jason no le hizo caso, metió su mano en el bolsillo y con la otra aflojó su corbata.

Una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en su rostro. No pudo resistir…, la idea de Malfoy persiguiéndolo como niño pequeño haciendo una rabieta…, era demasiado graciosa.

-Oye! Acaso estás sordo o qué! Te estoy hablando! Jason!...JASON!-

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Siiiiii quería decir muchísimas gracias a aquellas que leen y me dejan reviews, y también gracias a quienes agregan mi historia a sus Favoritos :D **

**Subiré el siguiente capítulo la próxima semana más o menos :D **

**Gracias por seguirme!**

**Saluuudos :D**

**Karina349**


	9. Una fotografía y sus sentimientos

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece :(**

**A/N: **

**Siiii por fin el siguiente capi :D **

**Por favor ámenlo! Jajaja **

**Ya ok, me conformo con que les guste y les entretenga!**

**Nos vemos abajo :D**

CAPÍTULO 9: UNA FOTOGRAFÍA Y SUS SENTIMIENTOS

Hermione caminó hacia la torre de astronomía cuando por fin se pudo deshacer de Malfoy. El necio no dejaba de seguirla y no tuvo más opción que huir de él –Ese slytherin… sí que es rápido…- pensó aún respirando entrecortadamente.

No había olvidado que le daría una segunda oportunidad, pero iba a tomar un tiempo hacerse la idea de intentar ser amiga de él.

Por Merlín... Como podía relacionarse con el príncipe de slytherin si no tenían nada en común? Él disfrutaba torturar a todo el mundo –A qué clase de enfermo mental le gusta hacer eso?- pensó fastidiada.

-Como sea…- tenía que dejar de pensar tanto en él. Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo hacía... se supone que debería estar pensando en Theo, solo en él.

Hermione ya se estaba cansando de su nueva apariencia, se le hacía tan difícil andar todo el día evitando meter la pata. Como aquella mañana por ejemplo, andaba tan distraída que entró al baño de chicas!

Y más susto se llevó ella, al ser prácticamente violada, bueno ok exageraba. Y lo peor de todo era que ya le había pasado unas cuatro veces más.

Tratando de olvidar sus problemas por un rato, se recostó en el suelo y comenzó a tararear una canción.

Al fin se sentía en paz, sin ninguna demente que tratara de tirársele encima o intentara sacarle una cita, y definitivamente sin ningún hurón malcriado alrededor. Suspiró aliviada y abrió los ojos para observar el cielo estrellado sobre ella, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró con la penetrante mirada de Malfoy.

-Como me encontraste?- preguntó incómoda, seguro se había dado cuenta que huía de él y ahora tendría que inventarse algo.

-Escarpar de mí, no será fácil Sammuels, tendrás que esforzarte más- torció su boca en una media sonrisa, por alguna razón disfrutaba molestar al nuevito.

-Sí… sí… Como digas-

-Así que… Saldrás con Parkinson?- preguntó de la nada el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Tendría que estar idiota como para aceptar salir con esa tipa, no lo haría ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello-

-Entonces no eres tan tonto como pareces…- se mofó el rubio.

-Oye!- Hermione entrecerró los ojos y lo miró con desprecio.

-Mejor nos vamos. Ya que piensas que eres tan inteligente, me ayudarás con un ensayo- dijo Draco poniéndose de pie.

-Yo no creo que soy inteligente… Sé que lo soy- respondió ella imitando muy bien la media sonrisa de superioridad de Malfoy y levantó la cabeza orgullosa.

Malfoy entornó los ojos y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero cuando volteó a ver al otro slytherin, notó que tenía una "billetera" negra entre sus manos. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y de inmediato se puso a buscar torpemente entre los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Por otro lado, Hermione miraba con curiosidad el pequeño estuche negro, tenía grabado las letras DM en la esquina inferior derecha. Lo abrió con cuidado y encontró dentro de él un par de fotografías, y en todas se encontraba Draco Malfoy.

Hermione abrió los ojos sorprendida, pues no creía a Malfoy el tipo de persona a quien le gusten las fotos, ni siquiera a ella le gustaban en realidad, pero si era un recuerdo que valía la pena, definitivamente soportaría aquella tortura. Si… a veces la castaña era dramática.

Pasó las fotografías una tras otra, algunas eran del muchacho frente a la Mansión Malfoy, en otras se encontraba con su madre y le gustó específicamente una en la que se encontraba sentado frente a un impresionante pastel –tal vez su cumpleaños- pensó.

Hermione reía asombrada mientras seguía recorriendo las fotos, como era posible que aquella persona estuviera haciendo todo lo que veía? Era algo extraordinario… no… inaudito.

Finalmente llegó a la última y levantó las cejas sin darse cuenta. En ella, se encontraba Malfoy sentado en una de las mesas de la biblioteca, sosteniendo un gran libro viejo. Sin embargo, su atención no estaba en aquel libro, sino en otra cosa.

-Que puede ser…- se preguntó ella con curiosidad, pues no mostraba lo que el rubio observaba. La nueva slytherin deseaba tanto saber qué era, ya que la mirada que sostenía Malfoy en aquella fotografía, era totalmente diferente a la arrogante que sostenía siempre.

En aquella mirada, podía notar… como decirlo… admiración?

Temía pensarlo… pero también… Afecto?

Parecía algo irreal… A quién podía estar observando? Quien pudo haberse ganado aquella atención e interés del príncipe de slytherin?

Una vez que guardó las fotografías, notó que todavía quedaba una en el suelo –Seguro cayó cuando saqué las demás…- pensó recogiéndola con cuidado. La limpió por detrás y en el instante que iba a voltear a verla, Malfoy la arranchó de sus manos con brusquedad.

-Ouch!- se quejó ella al cortarse el dedo con el fino papel.

Cuando levantó la mirada para mirar con odio al rubio, se encontró con el rostro enfurecido del slytherin

–Si sabes lo que te conviene, mejor ocúpate de tus propios asuntos y no te metas en los míos- dijo él con una voz rasposa y amenazante antes de girar y salir de la torre dejando atrás a una muy confundida Hermione.

No era su intención avergonzarlo, si eso era lo que creía… solo era curiosidad! A veces creía que Malfoy era un dramático de lo peor. Pateó el suelo fastidiada y salió de la torre de regreso a las mazmorras.

-Ah! Tú y tu gran curiosidad solo te traerán problemas… Deja al hurón en paz!- a veces ella misma se cansaba de aquella personalidad de sabelotodo.

-Qué tonta…- suspiró con desgano –Mejor busco a Theo… pensar tanto en el oxigenado me da dolor de cabeza-

* * *

><p>Cuando por fin llegó a la sala común de slytherin, buscó con la mirada a quien tal vez algún día sería su novio. Al menos eso era lo que soñaba.<p>

-Hola Theo!- lo saludó imitando aquella voz soñadora de Luna.

-Oh ahí estás Jason! Nos empezabamos a preguntar en donde te habías metido- le sonrió de aquella forma que la traía loca

–Bueno… en realidad las que te buscaban con desesperación eran Pansy, Millicent, Astoria…-

-Si ya entendí- Sonrió ella cortando al pelinegro, se acercó a la chimenea y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que Theo no se encontraba solo en la sala común. Malfoy estaba recostado en el sofá con un libro abierto sobre su cara.

-Y a este que le pasa…- le preguntó.

-Bueno… hace un rato llegó aquí de muy mal humor, ni si quisiera me respondió cuando le pregunté que demonios le ocurría. Simplemente tomó un libro de su cuarto y cuando regresó, se tiró sobre el sofá y se quedó dormido- Theo giró a ver al rubio con las cejas levantadas –Este sí que es extraño…-

Hermione solo soltó una risa forzada, en realidad sabía por qué el rubio estaba así, después de todo era su culpa… pero Theo no tenía por qué enterarse.

-Oh claro… casi lo olvido Jason, mañana tendremos una fiesta en la noche- mencionó emocionado.

-En serio? Creí que no estaba permitido- esa era su interna prefecta hablando.

-Tu inocencia me sorprende cada vez más Jason… de cualquier forma… empezará a las nueve- dijo poniéndose de pie.

-A dónde vas?-

-Tengo práctica de quidditch- respondió sin girar a verla y siguió su camino a la puerta.

-No vas a despertar a Malfoy?- preguntó ella haciendo una mueca.

-Nahh, si lo hago solo se desquitará con nosotros- sacudió la mano despidiéndose y se cerró la puerta del portarretrato.

-Genial… sola de nuevo- la castaña echó un vistazo al rubio que estaba a un par de centímetros de ella.

No podía entender porqué Malfoy se enojaba por todo… -Debería ir a terapia…- rió.

Estaba sentada en el piso junto a la chimenea y sin poder resistirlo más, se acercó gateando hasta donde se encontraba Malfoy y lo observó de cerca. Aunque en realidad no podía ver su rostro por el libro que lo cubría.

Levantó su brazo despacio y tomó el libro con cuidado, pero el dichoso libro se resbaló y cayó sonoramente al suelo.

Por reflejo, la ex gryffindor se cubrió los oídos con las manos esperando los gritos del slytherin en cualquier momento, pero nunca llegaron. Abrió con temor un ojo y se dio cuenta que la única reacción que provocó en el muchacho fue su ceño fruncido.

-_Serpiente...? Ha!-_ se burló ella aunque le resbalaba una gota de sudor de su frente.

Levantó el libro asegurándose de tomarlo con fuerza, y apoyó su espalda contra la parte inferior del sofá y dándole la espalda a Malfoy. Recorrió las paginas velozmente hasta que se detuvo en la mitad, ahí encontró un papel rectangular pequeño…

-una fotografía...-

Pero no era cualquier foto; era la misma que había encontrado en el suelo de la torre de astronomía, lo sabía pues tenía doblada una esquina.

Tenía tantas ganas de ver qué era lo que se mostraba en el frente, golpeó con sus dedos una y otra vez el borde de esta y luego miró sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que el muchacho seguía dormido.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire sin saber muy bien por qué y giró el papel en sus manos.

-Qué?- fue lo único que alcanzó a decir pues estaba en shock.

-No puede ser…- susurró con incredulidad.

En la fotografía, se encontraba una castaña de ojos marrones leyendo un libro en la biblioteca. A cada rato apartando un mechón rebelde de su cabello que cubría parte de sus ojos, mientras sonreía dulcemente cada vez que pasaba las páginas con delicadeza.

Un repentino movimiento tras ella la sacó de sus pensamientos, dejó caer el libro al suelo y corrió tan rápido como pudo. Como si el mismísimo Voldemort la estuviera persiguiendo.

Se encerró en su habitación y apoyó su espalda contra la puerta.

Su corazón latía rápidamente, golpeando su pecho con fuerza –Por qué demonios Malfoy tiene una fotografía mía?- se preguntó asombrada.

-Acaso… no, eso no puede ser… Cierto?- era una batalla de pensamientos en su cabeza mientras se dejaba caer lentamente al suelo, sosteniendo su cabeza con las manos.

Intentando desesperadamente evitar aquella imagen de Draco Malfoy observando a cierta Gryffindor con una sonrisa en su rostro y un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas.

Si... sin duda tenía una sonrisa inigualable. Y eso, ni siquiera Hermione lo podía negar.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Quién demonios tomó la fotografía? :)**

**Hola mis fieles lectoras :D **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo de mi preciado fic**

**Y espero nuevamente que me dejen sus Reviews :D**

**Gracias a quienes dejaron comentarios en el capítulo anterior! Besooos :)**

**Karina349**


	10. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece :(**

**A/N: Ahhh por fin el siguiente capítulo! Lamento haber demorado tanto pero las últimas semanas he estado un poco desanimada y la verdad que no se me dio por escribir :( **

**Ojala les guste este capitulo**

**Disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p>CAPITULO 10: CONFESIONES<p>

Fue una noche terrible para Hermione, rodaba y rodaba sobre la cama sin poder dormir. Era frustrante, pues estaba realmente cansada.

Lo peor de todo fue que cuando por fin pudo cerrar los ojos y dejar que todo pensamiento de cierto rubio desapareciera, la alarma de su despertador empezó a sonar. Intentó ignorarlo pero Theo tiró de sus sabanas haciéndola caer, de tanto revolcón que había dado en la noche, había quedado envuelta y atrapada entre la suave seda verde.

Caminó hacia el gran comedor con grandes círculos negros bajo sus ojos –Esto me pasa por ser tan curiosa…- pensó dándose unas palmaditas en la mejilla para terminar de despertar.

Maldijo de nuevo cuando llegó a la mesa y se sentó apoyando con desgano su cabeza sobre sus manos. –No tiene por qué significar algo… absolutamente nada en realidad. Él es Draco Malfoy por Merlin! El día en que él se fije en una sangre sucia como yo, será el fin del mundo!- suspiró.

-Ahh… le estoy dando demasiada importancia a algo insignificante…-

-Hola guapo… Pensando en mí?- alguien agitaba sus manos frente a ella. Hermione giró y miró a Lavander Brown sentada junto a ella. Se retorció y se alejó de la pesada Gryffindor.

-Pero qué haces aquí?- preguntó nerviosa, tratando de bloquear con su mochila el peligroso acercamiento de la rubia.

-Bueno, creo que ya te di suficiente tiempo para que entendieras que no encontrarás a alguien mejor que yo en Hogwarts. Que no te de pena e invítame a salir de una vez. Recuerda que a una chica hermosa como yo nunca está sola mucho tiempo-

-Pues entonces toma al siguiente que se cruce en tu camino que yo no estoy disponible-

-Como que no estás disponible! Tienes novia? Tienes novia verdad! Ya decía yo… Dime! Dime quien es la zorra que te engatusó! No te preocupes cariño! Yo me encargaré del antídoto para la poción de amor que te han dado!- repetía histérica Lavander mientras apoyaba la cabeza del atractivo chico en su hombro y le daba unas palmaditas de consuelo.

-Haber si te tranquilizas! No estoy con nadie!- respondió Hermione mirando a la Gryffindor como si fuera una demente.

-Ahhh Pues ya me habías dado un buen susto! Recuerda que YO soy la única para ti-

-Pues déjame decirte que tú no eres la única que me ha dicho eso… hoy me lo repitieron otras tres chicas y apenas inicia el día!-

-Solo pon sus nombres en un pergamino y yo me encargaré cariño… Créeme cuando te digo que sé cómo intimidar a las personas-

-Ya me lo imagino…-

_-Tal vez no sea tan mala idea mantener a Lavander cerca… debo admitir que sería de gran ayuda considerando que ya tengo un club de fans… La histeria que causaría si alguna de ellas se enterara que soy en realidad una chica!- _rió Hermione sin poder evitarlo.

Empezó a servirse un vaso de jugo, pero se detuvo al notar que la rubia hacía lo mismo. –Qué estás haciendo?- preguntó extrañada.

-Pues me sirvo jugo encanto- dijo mientras pasaba su otra mano por el cabello castaño de Jason y le daba su toque personal. –Listo… así te ves más sexy todavía…-

-Ya ya ya… no juegues con mi cabello. Me refiero a que por qué sigues aquí? Cuando lleguen los demás slytherins, especialmente Parkinson, terminarás con lesiones severas en San Mungo-

-Qué? Dudo mucho que se atrevan a hacerme algo en la mesa de Gryffindor. Además, por qué vendrían aquí? Lo último que querrían sería hacer eso-

-Acaso estás ciega? Esta es la mesa de Slyth… Slyther…- dio un vistazo a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que sus compañeros de casa lo miraban con las cejas levantadas a dos mesas frente a ella.

-Maldición- maldijo en voz baja y parándose rápidamente fue a la mesa de slytherin. –Todo esto es tu culpa Malfoy!-

-Si sigues hablando solo, todos creerán que estás demente…- se escuchó una voz tras ella.

Hermione se detuvo al oírlo, no se sentía preparada para enfrentarlo todavía. Cómo hacerlo después de ver aquella fotografía? –No estoy de humor Malfoy…-

-Pero si no he dicho nada malo…- rió de lado como siempre, aquella típica sonrisa maliciosa que enfurecía a Hermione, pero que extrañamente ahora le resultaba…

-Hola...? Acaso sigues ahí o estar hablando con Brown ha requerido de mucho esfuerzo? Esa sí que es tonta… a veces me pregunto si lo será aún más que Parkinson-

-Claro que no lo es… Además… nadie le gana a Parkinson-

-No me digas que estás con esa rubia?- exclamó Draco frunciendo el ceño.

-Pues solo digamos que hicimos un arreglo…- Hermione rió y revisó la mesa para ver qué desayunaría.

Draco apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y se inclinó acercándose a Hermione. La castaña se tensó de inmediato al sentir el aliento del rubio en su cuello. –Q-qué estás haciendo...?- preguntó nerviosa.

-Se puede saber qué tipo de arreglo?- preguntó mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

_-Pero que se trae este chico?-_ pensó Hermione aterrada. –Sí que me traes confundido Malfoy…-

-Aún no has respondido mi pregunta- Hermione notó que una chispa se encendía en la mirada de Malfoy, y lo peor de todo… es que no entendía por qué.

-Acaso te aferras tanto a alguien tan rápido? Podría decir que me estás tomando como reemplazo de Granger… No por los insultos… sino por la atención que me prestas-

-Qué?- Aquel comentario confundió a Draco, _-un… reemplazo de Granger?-_ Hermione se puso aun más nerviosa, Draco la miraba sorprendido. –Granger no tiene nada que ver en esto-

-Y se puede saber qué es esto… exactamente?-

-Pues tu eres el cerebrito no? Tú dímelo- respondió el rubio sin apartarse ni un centímetro de Hermione.

-Te podrías mover? Y déjame darte un consejo… no deberías acercarte tanto a un chico…-

-No me digas que mi presencia te molesta… pues esto no me lo había imaginado. No sabía que eras…- se acercó al oído de Jason y le susurró –Gay…-

-QUÉ! Pero si aquí el único que lo parece eres tú!- Chilló Hermione y se paró violentamente empujando al rubio y salió corriendo del Comedor.

* * *

><p>-Ahh! Esto no puede ser… tengo que soportar a las locas que me siguen y ahora encima tengo que defender mi sexualidad? Es que acaso esto se puede poner peor?-<p>

-Al parecer he dado con tu secreto Jason…- Hermione sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo –Debería decírselo a Nott... ya sabes, para que tenga cuidado y no te le eches encima mientras se cambia-

-No digas estupideces Malfoy-

Draco avanzaba lentamente hacia Jason, haciéndolo retroceder con cada paso que daba –Vamos… solo di la verdad, yo ya lo descubrí… solo admítelo-

-Ya te he dicho que no!- Hermione ya no podía retroceder más, por qué Draco se comportaba de esa manera?

Ni siquiera Draco entendía por qué se comportaba así, quería alejarse de Sammuels pero sentía curiosidad por aquel chico. Pero esa curiosidad ya estaba yendo demasiado lejos.

-Dímelo!-

-No!-

-Dímelo!-

-Te he dicho que no!-

-Deja de ser terca Granger y dímelo de una vez!-

Hermione abrió los ojos al oír su apellido, _-demonios…-_

Draco también estaba sorprendido por sus palabras, las palabras simplemente le escaparon de la boca.

Al notar aquella expresión en el rostro de Malfoy, Hermione se dio cuenta que solo había sido un error y una sonrisa maliciosa se formó en su rostro, valía la pena jugar con el rubio.

–Pues mira que yo termine descubriendo un secreto tuyo Malfoy- Esta vez Hermione fue la que se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo antes de salir corriendo nuevamente, esperando que Draco no le lanzara un hechizo por la espalda.

Draco se quedó observando la esquina por donde había desaparecido Jason –Enamorado… yo? Este sí que enloqueció-

* * *

><p>-Qué estúpida Qué estúpida Qué estúpida! Pero qué tontería le he dicho!- Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas en el baño de Myrtle Martle.<p>

-Mi vida es un infierno!-

-Pero qué dramática eres Hermione…- La castaña se giró y vio a Ginny apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Se acercó a ella y le dio una palmada en el hombro frunciendo el ceño y arrugando la nariz –Dónde te habías metido!-

-Ouch! Eso dolió Herms! Y para tu información, he estado siguiendo a Theo, pues por lo que he notado… Tu andas más pegada al hurón que a él! Y una resbalosa de Ravenclaw le estaba coqueteando en el comedor! Que acaso no te diste cuenta?-

-En serio?- preguntó sin mostrar mucho interés.

-Que ocurre Hermione? Acaso ya no te gusta Theo?- Ginny se cruzó de brazos esperando una respuesta. No podía ser que después de haberse metido en aquel lío, Hermione terminara dándose cuenta de que en realidad no le gustaba.

-No es eso… es solo que tengo un asunto en la cabeza que me tiene distraída…-

-Y Malfoy tendrá algo que ver en ello?-

Hermione a veces se sorprendía por las conclusiones de Ginny. Hasta sus amigas creían que podía hacer legeremancia, aunque en realidad solo es muy intuitiva.

-Es que… me trae muy confundida… aunque es algo que no puedo decir todavía Ginny. Te prometo que cuando yo misma me dé cuenta de lo que pasa, te lo diré-

-Solo recuerda que estoy aquí para ti Herms-

Hermione tomó de la cintura a su amiga y la levantó haciéndola reír a carcajadas.

-Basta basta!- repetía la pelirroja sin parar de reír.

-Pero qué demonios ocurre aquí!- alguien gritó asustándolas

Las chicas se voltearon y vieron a Malfoy entrando al baño y cerrando de golpe la puerta _–Oh no…- _

-Que acaso estás ciego? Este es el baño de chicas Malfoy! Así que lárgate de aquí de una vez- dijo Ginny fastidiada.

-Mejor cierra la boca Weasley, si no quieres que te la cierre yo-

-Ni te atrevas a levantar esa varita Malfoy!- amenazó Hermione –Ella está conmigo y no dudaré en acabar contigo si le tocas un solo cabello-

-Es una estúpida Gryffindor! Por qué la defiendes!- exclamó furioso Malfoy por la reacción de Jason.

-Porque…-

-Porque yo soy su novia!- gritó Ginny dando unos pasos al frente.

-Sí! Porque ella es mi…- Hermione giró de lado y miró incrédula a su amiga –mi qué?-

-Sí claro… como si un slytherin se fuera a fijar en una Gryffindor… en especial una traidora de sangre como tú- eso dio un clic en la cabeza de Hermione.

-Y qué hay de las sangre sucia?- soltó la castaña.

-En especial de ellas Sammuels, aléjate de ellas si sabes lo que te conviene-

-Eso es muy hipócrita de tu parte Malfoy… especialmente cuando tú estás enamorado de una!- se le escaparon aquellas palabras, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, era su oportunidad de saber la verdad. De saber lo que significaba aquella foto suya para Malfoy.

-Dices estupideces Sammuels…- respondió el rubio metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y evitando la insistente mirada del castaño.

-No lo niegues… Yo sé que te gusta Hermione Granger!-

-Qué!- esta vez la voz de Malfoy fue acompañada por la de Ginny que se había sorprendido por las palabras de su amiga. –_Está hablando en serio?-_ se preguntaba la pelirroja cubriendo su boca.

-Yo nunca me enamoraría de una estúpida sangre sucia… y peor aún de la idiota y testaruda de Granger-

Aquellas palabras hirieron a Hermione, como es que le puede importar lo que piense ese hurón descerebrado?.

-Yo sé que lo estás… no lo niegues-

_-Pero qué miércoles le picó a Sammuels… de dónde sacó tal estupidez?- _intentó tranquilizarse Draco.

-YO NO estoy enamorado de Granger!-

-Entonces por qué tienes guardado una fotografía suya en tus cosas?- Hermione miraba a Malfoy que estaba con las cejas levantadas y la boca entreabierta sin poder articular una palabra

–Te gusta tanto que miras su fotografía entre clases? Piensas en ella antes de dormir? Sueñas con ella?-

-Estás diciendo cosas sin sentido Sammuels! Así que mejor cierra la boca si no quieres que lastime esa linda cara que tienes- dijo Draco apretando los dientes y cerrando sus manos en firmes puños.

-Deja de negarlo! Yo sé que es cierto, Tú sabes que es cierto!-

-NO!- Draco dio unos pasos adelante, su pálido rostro ahora estaba rojo de rabia.

-Jason…- Ginny intentaba detener a su amiga mientras por instinto ella retrocedía, nunca había visto aquella mirada en Malfoy y no quería descubrir de lo que era capaz.

-Solo admítelo! Estás enamorado de una SANGRE SUCIA!-

Hermione creyó que todo ocurrió en cámara lenta

La expresión de horror y pánico de Myrtle, el grito agudo y desgarrador de su amiga Ginny y el duro y violento puño de Draco Malfoy en su pálida mejilla.

Nunca imaginó un puñetazo pudiera doler tanto, no era nada como Harry le había dicho… era muchísimo peor.

Acercó sus dedos a su rostro sin atreverse a tocarlo... podía sentir un dolor desgarrador expandirse.

Hermione dio unos torpes pasos hacia atrás y cayó al suelo, mientras enormes lágrimas caían libremente por sus mejillas.

-HERMIONE!- El grito de Ginny fue lo último que reconoció antes de que todo se volviera negro.

Se perdió la mirada de shock de Malfoy cuando escuchó el grito de Ginny.

Se perdió la forma en que Malfoy sacudía desesperadamente los hombros de su amiga.

Se perdió los histéricos insultos de Ginny, sus golpes y su nerviosa confesión.

Se perdió las últimas palabras de Malfoy…

_-Pero que he hecho…-_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Si… eso es todo… por ahora ****Haha**

**Qué hará Malfoy ahora?**

**Podrá Hermione perdonarlo?**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo. ****Diganmelo en los REVIEWS :D**

**No odien a Draco! ****Él no sabía que golpeaba a una chica!**

**Nos leemos! :D**

**KARINA349**


	11. Menos complicado

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece.**

**A/N: Lo sé, lo sé… me pueden matar cuando terminen de leer este capítulo… :D me demoré demasiado no?**

**Bueno, que lo disfruten!**

**Nos vemos abajo :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 11: MENOS COMPLICADO<strong>

Draco estaba sentado en el gras cerca del lago negro, sus largas piernas flexionadas y con la mirada fija en el agua -Cómo pude haber sido tan estúpido- pensó.

Ya había maldecido muchas veces su suerte. Finalmente ahora se daba cuenta de todo, comprendía las razones por las que Jason actuaba tan extraño frente a él. No había estado ciego... sí se había dado cuenta de la forma en que el ambiente se tensaba cuando él aparecía.

Aunque solo había asumido que era porque el nuevo le tenía miedo, quien no lo hacía? mostró una amarga sonrisa.

Pero era dificil llegar a aquella conclusión cuando Jason no se contenía de decir lo que pensaba. Contradecía firmemente todo lo que él decía con palabras limpias y precisas. Le refutaba de manera astuta y con aquel brillo flameante en sus ojos.

-Después de todo creo que sí había sido ciego...- reconoció -Por supuesto que era Granger-

El rubio suspiró exhausto, no podía creer su mala suerte, si solo se hubiera dado cuenta antes. Era la primera vez que a Malfoy le importaba tanto explicarse, que le importaba tanto que lo escucharan y comprendieran, que le creyeran y tal vez… perdonaran.

No podía entender nada… sabía que había hecho mal… pero como podía culparlo? Si él no sabía nada… Era ella quien los había engañado a todos… -y para qué?- se preguntó, se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar.

Recordó el espacio vacío de Granger en el Gran Comedor; Potter y Weasly no parecían preocupados, eso significaba que la pelirroja no les había dicho nada todavía.

-Pero… Por qué haría algo tan… tan estúpido? Qué ganaba con todo aquello?- se dijo.

No estaba seguro…

* * *

><p>-Herms… Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Ginny completamente preocupada en cuanto vio a la castaña abrir los ojos. Hermione se sentó despacio y notó el cansancio en el rostro de su amiga.<p>

Estaba segura que se había quedado con ella todo el día, le sonrió lo mejor que pudo para tranquilizarla pero era muy doloroso e inmediatamente se llevó las manos a la cara.

-Ginny… como hiciste para que la señora Pomfrey te haya dejado quedarte?- preguntó con curiosidad, después de todo ella seguía siendo un chico -Qué hay de tus clases?- exclamó alarmada, acaso por su culpa había faltado a clases?

La pelirroja rodó los ojos… nunca cambiaría –No podía dejarte sola… así que tomé prestada la capa de Harry…- sonrió.

–No te preocupes, no me vio… y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no le habría dicho nada sobre esta… situación Herms- añadió al ver los ojos abiertos de Hermione.

De pronto la seriedad regresó al rostro de la pelirroja y un brillo de temor se hizo visible –Qué vas a hacer ahora Hermione? Todo se ha complicado demasiado… Malfoy lo sabe… tuve que decirle todo…- la voz de su amiga se quebró y apoyó suavemente su cabeza sobre el borde de la cama.

-Todavía no lo sé Gin.. Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora es esperar… esperar a que el hurón mantenga la boca cerrada- respondió acariciando su cabello y se quedaron en silencio.

No iba a negarlo… había sentido algo extraño… cuando encontró su fotografía en el libro de Malfoy. Sabía que no era un sentimiento malo… solo sorpresa y curiosidad… tal vez algo más pero no podía decifrarlo todavía.

Sea lo que fuera… se desvaneció el segundo en que el duro puño del slytherin llegó a su rostro.

Realmente había intentado comprenderlo, ayudarlo… había tomado las palabras de Theo seriamente y había creído en él, pero qué había ganado con eso? Absolutamente nada.

-Estoy harta de ese… de ese…- respiró profundamente intentando relajarse en vano.

Ahora estaba sola en la enfermería, Ginny tenía la espalda adolorida por su culpa y la había obligado a regresar primero a la torre de gryffindor a descansar mientras ella esperaba a la enfermera antes de irse y hacer lo mismo.

-Señor Sammuels… Le daré esta crema y deberá frotarla en movimientos circulares sobre el golpe para que desaparezca ese horrible color morado, en dos días habrá desaparecido por completo-

Hermione se lamentó por ello, tendría que andar por los pasillos e ir a clases con la cara lastimada. -Como si ya no llamara la atención suficiente y encima esto…- Ginny tenía razón, todo se estaba complicando demasiado.

Los murmullos de la señora Pomfrey la sacaron de sus lamentos –No entiendo por qué tanto alboroto… los chicos de estos días pelean todo el tiempo y no se desmayan por un solo golpe- repetía la anciana una y otra vez.

La castaña resopló _–Y qué demonios sabe ella! Realmente dolía mucho!-_ se llevó la mano al pómulo y lo acarició suavemente. Estaba enojada por su falta de tacto.

-Gracias…- dijo a regañadientes y salió de la enfermería _–Vaya manera de perder clases…-_

Ella sabía que Theo estaría esperándola, la había visitado antes y aunque hubiera querido contarle la verdad de una vez por todas y regresar a Gryffindor… sabía que no sería fácil… solo le había dicho que había discutido con Malfoy, una cosa llevó a la otra y así pues… había terminado en el suelo noqueado. Por supuesto, el slytherin quería matar al rubio pero sorprendentemente logró tranquilizarlo y también lo mandó a descansar.

Caminaba en silencio por los pasillos… y aunque lo único que quería era ir a dormir, no tenía ganas de enfrentar las preguntas de las serpientes sobre su pelea con Malfoy. Como se habían enterado? No tenía idea… solo necesitaba estar sola por el momento.

Se detuvo frente a una de las salidas al jardín, notó una figura sentada en una de las bancas. Algo en su pecho se encogió cuando reconoció la cabellera rubia. Retrocedió inconscientemente hasta que chocó con la fría pared. En lugar de salir corriendo como debió haber hecho, se quedó ahí, inmóvil. Observándolo.

Estaba sentado con los brazos apoyados en sus rodillas, pasaba las manos por su cabello una y otra vez, sacando sus mechones rubios de los ojos.

Movía incesantemente su pie, inquieto… mientras aflojaba su corbata una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se hartó y se la quitó tirándola al suelo.

Por alguna razón, no le gustaba esa imagen del rubio.

_-No…-_ Malfoy arruinó la oportunidad que le había dado, y no estaba dispuesta a darle otra. No se la merecía.

Hermione quería alejarse de él y no volver a verlo pero sus pies estaban fijos en el suelo; era como si su cuerpo se negara a obedecerla… como si estuviera esperando a que ocurriera algo…

Debía salir de ahí… no estaba dispuesta a arriesgarse a que Malfoy la viera en ese momento, no quería enfrentarlo todavía.

Alzó la cabeza dispuesta a marcharse lo más rápido que podía sin ser vista y comenzó a caminar.

-Solo quiero dormir… solo quiero…- se detuvo, cerró los ojos y deseó haberse quedado en la enfermería. El susurro de su apellido había llegado a sus oídos_.-Demonios…-_

Por qué tuvo que mandar a Theo a la sala común…? debió haberse ido con él.

Sin más, abrió sus ojos enseguida, tomo una bocanada de aire y echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían. Corrió y corrió sin mirar atrás, no se atrevía a detenerse, no cuando los firmes pasos de Malfoy hacían eco tras ella. _–Donde están los prefectos cuando se necesitan?- _pensaba.

-Vamos Granger!- escuchó gritar al rubio –Solo… solo quiero hablar- dijo con dificultad. Hermione luchaba, rogaba a Merlin para que sus piernas no se rindieran pero el agarre de Malfoy en su brazo la frenó atrayéndola hacia él.

Ella no dio tiempo de nada… lo alejaba con sus brazos, no quería tener ningún contacto con la serpiente.

–Basta!- gritó Malfoy -Detente!- insistió sujetando sus brazos. La respiración de Hermione era agitada, si levantaba la mirada se encontraría con los ojos grises de Malfoy, y temía hacerlo.

Ni siquiera siendo un chico en esos momentos podía ayudar a ganarle. Se detuvo por completo.

Malfoy relajó su cuerpo pero todavía no la soltaba, no podía arriesgarse hasta estar seguro de que no se aprovecharía y huiría.

-Tenemos que hablar- murmuró, su pecho subía y bajaba mientras una gota de sudor frio bajaba por su frente. Se la limpió enseguida.

Ni una sola palabra salía de la boca de Hermione, quería gritarle, insultarlo, golpearlo, muchas cosas pero no hacía ninguna.

Sí, la había golpeado… pero… el no sabía nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo. No era tonta… si reconocía todo aquello. Pero no tenía ganas de enfrentarlo. Por qué hacerlo? Esa era la perfecta excusa para alejarse de él y que él la dejara en paz. Con culpa.

Era por eso que se negaba a perdonarlo? O acaso era para ignorar todo lo que había sentido al encontrar aquella fotografía?

Primero tenía que descubrir lo que era… luego… tal vez… (aunque esperaba no hacerlo) hablaría con él. Si no fuera tan necio… Levantó la mirada y lo vio a los ojos.

Intensos… sentía que penetraban su alma… era como si quisiera explicarle todo con aquella mirada.

Hermione desvió los ojos –Malfoy…- comenzó… pero ninguna palabra la siguió. Sentía su garganta hecha un nudo.

-Lo que hice…- le escuchó decir –se que no debí…- aclaró su garganta –Bueno pues yo no sabía…- _-Demonios… eres un Malfoy! Solo dilo y no parezcas estúpido!-_ Se regañó el rubio.

Hemione lo miró de reojo… estaba enojada con él… es mas… estaba furiosa! Pero aquel simple tartamudeo la hizo sonreír _por dentro_. Sacudió la cabeza, alejando aquellos pensamientos.

-Malfoy- dijo una vez más con seriedad –solo tengo que decirte una cosa- aunque en realidad sabía que debía estarle exigiendo.

–No digas una sola palabra sobre lo que sabes- espetó y sacudió los brazos para que la soltara –No correré- dijo y finalmente el rubio la dejó.

Oh como quería salir corriendo de nuevo, pero no lo haría, sería una tremenda herida a su orgullo. La marcaría como cobarde. Y un Gryffindor no podía vivir con aquella patética imagen.

-Es… extraño…- comenzó a decir el slytherin y Hermione lo miró con la ceja alzada sin comprender –hablarte… sabiendo que eres tu… pero con aquella forma- ladeó la cabeza y la miró de arriba abajo.

Hermione sonrió de lado pero de inmediato lo cubrió, no solo porque aun no lo había perdonado… sino porque aquel golpe la estaba matando. No respondió.

-Cuanto tiempo estarás así?- preguntó él desviando la cabeza y mirando el cielo por una de las grandes ventanas.

No quería contarle nada… y mucho menos decirle la razón por la que lo había hecho… pero sentía que no le quedaba de otra. –No lo sé… tomé… la poción equivocada y me transformé en esto- bueno… no tenía por qué decirle toda la verdad no?

-No…- Hermione lo miró sin entender –Me refiero…- tosió un poco, podía notar que estaba incómodo. Y lo vio señalar su mejilla.

La Gryffindor inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la mejilla sin controlar la fuerza y soltó un gemido de dolor.

–No puede ser!- chilló -Mira lo que me hiciste hacer Malfoy!- le regañó y se agachó tocando con ambas manos su mejilla adolorida.

Malfoy abrió los ojos sorprendido… aunque frente a él viera solo a un chico...

Atlético _–no tanto como yo-_ Alto _–no tanto como yo-_ _y se negaba a admitirlo… pero…-_Atractivo-.

No había duda que su comportamiento. Absolutamente todo lo que hacía… le indicaba que era Hermione Granger.

_-La persona que había odiado tantos años, su enemiga, la sabelotodo insufrible, la preferida de los profesores –_excepto de Snape-_ la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, la… hija de muggles-_ suspiró agotado.

Malfoy se acercó unos pasos y notó que Hermione hacía lo posible por no moverse… no mostrarse débil frente a su enemigo. Él hizo esa mueca que simulaba ser una sonrisa y le quitó la bolsa que tenía en la mano. Ella se puso de pie de inmediato.

Sacó el frasco que había dentro de él y la miró a los ojos, que ella esquivó con velocidad, alzó su mano derecha y ella cerró los ojos con miedo.

_-Acaso está loco?-_ metió la mano en su bolsillo rápidamente intentando sacar su varita pero se petrificó al sentir unos suaves dedos en su mejilla adolorida. Abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, mas él estaba concentrado en echar finas capas de crema sobre su herida.

Tenía el ceño levemente fruncido por la concentración mientras mordía suavemente su labio inferior. Hermione nunca, nunca lo había visto así.

Cuando él notó que ella lo observaba sorprendida retiro la mano mas no la alejó mucho. Le sostuvo la mirada.

Suspiró y bajó su mano cerrando el frasco y metiéndolo de nuevo en la bolsa y se lo tendió para que lo cogiera. Hermione ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando lo tomó y asintió reconociendo la ayuda.

Draco estaba confundido… en su mente solo pensaba que frente a él se encontraba Granger… mas era difícil actuar viendo la cara y el cuerpo de un muchacho.

Lo único que supo... fue que se había acercado lo suficiente como para estar abrazando a Hermione en esos momentos.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre su hombro y dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que retenía. Podía sentir el cuerpo bajo el suyo temblar suavemente, y sonrió de lado.

Los brazos de Granger se habían elevado un poco por la sorpresa pero no lo tocaba. Él lo único que quería era demostrarle su arrepentimiento. Pero no entendía por qué todavía la sostenía entre sus brazos.

No importaba… después pensaría en todo aquello.

No lo había perdonado aun… eso lo sabía, pero ahora esperaba que todo fuera más fácil…

No… simplemente menos complicado.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Bien ahora sí me pueden matar todo lo que quieran por haberme tardado tanto jeje :D**

**En realidad ya tenía el capítulo hecho pero no me gustaba… lo sentía muy… como decirlo… dramático y deprimente. Así que decidí darle un giro y cambiarlo. No resistía la idea de Hermione ignorando a Draco durante mucho tiempo.**

**Ojala para el siguiente capítulo me llegue la inspiración más rápido no?**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y no se olviden de contarme que tal les pareció.**

**Escriban un REVIEW y díganmelo todo :D**

**Nos vemos chicas!**

**Xoxo**

**Karina349**


	12. Empezando desde cero

**Diclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece :(**

**A/N: Wiiii les presento el siguiente cap chicas! :D**

**Chicas… perdón si lo que le voy a decir les malogra el misterio de no saber qué ocurrirá… pero quería informarles que hay una minúscula escena que algunas de ustedes podrían encontrar extraña pues… recuerden que Hermione sigue siendo un chico… **

**Ya cumplí con avisar! Espero que lo disfruten! Todo el fic! No solo esa escena jajaja :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 12: EMPEZANDO DESDE CERO <strong>

-Oh por Merlín! Jason eso se ve horrible!- chilló una asustada Pansy al ver su mejilla inflamada y de color morado. Hermione suspiró cansada y ni si quiera se molestó en responderle.

Ya llevaba todo el día explicándoles a los slytherins que no había sido nada grave… que solo había ocurrido una pequeña discusión entre ella y Malfoy, y que a pesar de las desagradables consecuencias, estaba definitivamente bien y llevaba la fiesta en paz con el rubio.

Por supuesto que Hermione se había hecho amiga de la mayoría de las serpientes, quienes aunque quisieran… no podían mirar con mala cara a Draco por dejarle la cara en ese estado, sin duda había cierto resentimiento.

Empujó el resto de su comida al borde del plato sin ánimos de comer, ni hubiera podido hacerlo pues todavía le dolía la mejilla. Se puso de pie excusándose y al ver que Theodore recogía sus cosas aún con un pan en la boca, apoyó su mano en su hombro impidiendo que se levantara.

Le sonrió de lado y salió del Gran comedor. Se sentía bien que la entendieran sin necesidad de dar explicaciones como en Gryffindor. De verdad le agradecía a Harry y Ron por preocuparse por ella, pero llegaba un momento en el que se cansaba de decir lo que haría, cuando lo haría y como lo haría.

Se llevó la mano a la oreja y jugó con aquel pequeño arete plateado que ahora le fascinaba, y con la otra mano en su bolsillo caminó orgullosa por el corredor.

Al parecer… aquel moretón, aunque desagradable para ella, atraía la atención de las chicas como imán. Muchas fingían excesiva preocupación solo para acercarse a Jason. Ahora le causaba gracia todo aquello y de vez en cuando les seguía el juego solo para ver qué era lo que sentían los chicos al obtener aquel tipo de atención.

Una vez que la dejaban sola, estallaba en carcajadas sin poder creer toda la sarta de idioteces que le susurraban al oído, aunque muchas de aquellas insinuaciones le erizaban el bello del cuello inquietándola _–Ohhh… cuando se enteren que habían estado coqueteando con nada menos que Hermione Granger…- _reía de nuevo.

Se recostó sobre una pared y flexionó su pierna derecha apoyándola contra ella, antes no comprendía por qué hacían aquella extraña postura… pero al parecer llamaba la atención de las chicas… como un 85 por ciento más.

Todo aquello se había convertido en una investigación para Hermione, imitaba a los chicos y comparaba los efectos que producían sus acciones –Divirtiéndote un poco eh Granger?-

Dio un brinco y se llevó la mano al pecho –Shh! Cállate Malfoy!- se volteó a asegurarse que no había nadie más en el pasillo y suspiró aliviada –Ya te he dicho que no me llames así!- le regañó poniendo sus manos en la cintura y recargándose en una pierna.

Malfoy alzó una ceja y soltó una carcajada –Pero qué varonil eres Jason…-

Hermione se sonrojó y adoptó una posición más relajada, haciéndole una mueca a Malfoy.

Cuando Draco dejó de burlarse mantuvo una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro… inconsciente a ella.

Más Hermione lo notó, lo vio acercarse a la ventana y se apoyó contra el muro, mientras los rayos de sol entraban cálidamente e iluminaban su figura. Su cabello platino emitía incesantes destellos rubios por la luz, su rostro usualmente blanco cual porcelana estaba teñido de tonos rosados que asumía era por la temperatura que subía gradualmente.

Se acercó a él sin dejar de mirar sus ojos mercurio y apoyando sus manos en el borde del muro, se elevó haciendo un poco de esfuerzo y se quedó sentada en silencio.

Los alumnos empezaron a aparecer por el final del corredor, charlaban alegremente y uno que otro fijaba su atención en los muchachos en la ventana. Emitían cierta aura de paz que resultaba un tanto extraña como adictiva, y sin más, seguían su camino tropezando torpemente con quienes tenían al frente.

-Q-qué hacen?- escucharon una voz aguda y los slytherins se dejaron de mirar, frente a ellos, estaba una pelirroja con las cejas profundamente levantadas y ligeramente pálida. Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado sin entender –Te encuentras bien Ginny? Parece como si hubieras visto a un- pero se detuvo… no podía decir mortífago sin provocar algún tipo de reacción en Draco pues su padre era uno.

Malfoy tosió incómodo e inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia Hermione, se alejó acomodando su mochila en el hombro –Qué le dijiste Mione? Lo amenazaste para que no contara tu secreto verdad?- preguntó preocupada la pelirroja.

Hermione rió y negó con la cabeza –No Ginny… pero no dirá nada- su amiga se alzó de hombros y apoyó los brazos en sus piernas del muchacho, mientras él le daba pequeños golpecitos en la cabeza asegurándole que no pasaría nada.

-Uhmm Ginny… creo que mejor nos vamos… estamos llamando demasiado la atención- dijo la castaña al darse cuenta del grupo de chicas que los señalaban, la mitad estaba que echaba humos o verdes de la envidia, rió al darse cuenta de ello; y la otra mitad tenía los ojos húmedos a punto de estallar en llanto.

-Tienes razón… igual debo ir a clases- la pelirroja estaba a punto de alejarse cuando se dio la vuelta y se acercó nuevamente a Jason. Abrió un par de botones de su camisa, se pudieron escuchar algunos suspiros y jadeos de las estudiantes sorprendidas que los observaban.

Mas ella ni se inmutó, aflojó la corbata verde y plateada arreglando de nuevo el cuello de la blanca camisa, le desordenó un poco el cabello y le guiñó el ojo –Dime qué harías sin mi Jasy- rió coqueta y se perdió por el pasillo.

Hermione rió y la vio marcharse… _sí que le encanta actuar_. De un salto, bajó del muro y le sonrió de aquella forma sexy que ya estaba acostumbrada a mostrar y fue a su clase de pociones.

* * *

><p>Aquella tarde... después de haber almorzado, Jason salió con aquel paso galante que derretía a todas y se recostó bajo un árbol cerca del lago negro. El incidente con Malfoy había quedado atrás… y aunque no podía negar que se ponía algo nerviosa cuando estaba con el rubio, sabía que no era por miedo… sino por los extraños revoloteos que sentía en su estómago.<p>

-Hey Jason… no juegas quidditch?- preguntó alguien, Hermione sacó el brazo que cubría sus ojos y elevó ligeramente la cabeza para ver quién era quién interrumpía sus pensamientos –No lo creo… No quiero que una bludger me vaya a dejar con un ojo morado… suficiente tengo con esta cosa- hizo una mueca graciosa mostrando su mejilla e hizo reír al chico que asintió y se marchó con la escoba en la mano.

Hermione observó como se dirigía al campo de quidditch y pasando la pierna sobre la escoba, golpeó el suelo y despegó hacia el cielo alejándose a gran velocidad.

La castaña apoyó la cabeza suavemente sobre su brazo usándolo como almohada, y se dio cuenta del leve hormigueo en su estomago… Era algo extraño pues antes era un incesante revoloteo que no se le quitaba hasta después de un par de horas.

Sabía que no había estado tan pendiente de Theo estos últimos días, pero estaba segura que aun sentía algo por aquel chico… sin duda lo seguía encontrando muy inteligente y extremadamente atractivo. Aquel pensamiento tiñó sus mejillas de un color rosa y la hizo cubrir su rostro mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro.

-Por qué me tienen que pasar estas cosas a mi?- murmuró nerviosa recordando lo que había ocurrido aquella mañana.

_**Recuerdo de Hermione**_

Se había despertado extremadamente cansada… después de todo, quien podía dormir como estatua en una sola posición para no lastimarse? En fin… aun con sueño, empujó las suaves sábanas con sus pies y se arrastró hasta el borde de la cama para buscar la toalla que se encontraba tendida sobre su baúl. Aun con los ojos cerrados, caminó torpemente hasta el baño.

Se había quitado el polo y lo había lanzado al suelo pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer durante el día, se sacó el pequeño arete y sin mirar lo colocó sobre el lavadero. Con su toalla aún al hombro… estaba a punto de bajarse los bóxers cuando se dio cuenta que ya habían unos en el suelo y eran de color negro.

Extrañada, se agachó y los recogió creyendo que había sido descuidada y había dejado los suyos tirados la noche anterior. Cuando levantó la vista, se dio cuenta que el espejo estaba empañado; en realidad… _empezaba a ponerse nerviosa_… ahora que ponía atención, pudo escuchar el agua correr de la regadera.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, tenía que salir de ahí de inmediato más su cuerpo había quedado paralizado.

De pronto, el agua que corría se detuvo y la cortina que tapaba la ducha se abrió de par en par, dejando salir una nube de vapor que se esparció por todo el baño. Un largo brazo blanco se extendió dejando caer innumerables gotas de agua al suelo, se elevó un poco cogiendo una toalla que colgaba del perchero mientras una cabeza se asomaba lentamente fuera, seguro buscando unas sandalias negras que se encontraban justo afuera de la ducha.

Un muchacho de cuerpo fuerte y muy bien torneado salió de aquel cubículo, haciendo que los colores se le subieran al rostro de Hermione. Frente a ella se encontraba nada menos que Theodore Nott… completamente desnudo!

El chico sostuvo firmemente su toalla e ignorando por completo que alguien más se encontraba en el baño, se la llevó a la cabeza secando desordenadamente su fino cabello negro. De su cuerpo rodaban varias gotas de agua que se perdían mas abajo de donde Hermione no se permitía mirar; cuando terminó dejó caer aquella toalla mojada y tomó otra, usándola para secar sus bien formados brazos, aquel torneado pecho y aquel firme abdomen por el que muchas en Hogwarts se morían. Finalmente rodeó la toalla a la cintura y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse de aquellos mechones húmedos que se le pegaban al rostro.

Cuando se detuvo, fijó su mirada en el muchacho que se encontraba plantado en la puerta únicamente con una toalla al hombro y unos bóxers verdes. Alzó la ceja al notar que estaba completamente rojo hasta las oreja y que su boca colgaba exageradamente abierta.

Notó que el slytherin le sonrió divertido y pasó por su lado tomando los bóxers negros que tenía aun en las manos guiñándole el ojo –Acabas de tener un función privada eh Jason?- le lanzó otra de aquellas sexys sonrisas que la derretían y pasó una mano por su cabello llevando hacia atrás.

El slytherin cerró la puerta tras de sí y Hermione se quedó inmóvil en su lugar… con la cara a punto de estallar y con sus mejillas encendidas ardiendo de la vergüenza.

_**Fin del recuerdo**_

Hermione sacudió las piernas golpeando el gras_… -Soy un desastre! Mira que ponerme en una situación como esa?-_ siguió lloriqueando histérica.

-Granger quédate quieta de una vez que llamas la atención!- Hermione se sentó de golpe y vio a Malfoy sentado apoyándose contra el árbol, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Unos chicos de Ravenclaw lo miraban extrañados mientras otros no temían burlarse en su cara.

Frunció el ceño molesta y aquello bastó para callarlos y que siguieran su propio camino.

-Qué haces aquí?- se acomodó frente a Draco.

-Pues me resultó divertido verte hacer esas muecas extrañas… pero cada vez eras más escandalosa- sonrió con malicia mientras le daba una mordida a su manzana verde.

-Ah...-

-Y tú que haces aquí Granger… No te gusta ser el centro de atención en la sala común de slytherin?- se burló de nuevo, a lo que Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

-Por qué ah? Celoso? Acaso te arrebaté el puesto del más sexy y hot de Hogwarts?- fue su turno de reír pues Malfoy se había puesto rojo conteniendo las ganas de gritar.

-Ya ya… huroncito. Tranquilízate que solo bromeaba- sacudió la mano sin darle importancia.

A pesar de todo, Malfoy rió de lado y observó el lago en silencio. Había querido preguntarle a Granger sobre la fotografía que había encontrado en su libro, pero era muy incómodo… si lo hacía… sin duda la gryffindor le pediría explicaciones, y realmente no estaba seguro de poder responder sus preguntas.

-Tierra llamando a Malfoy? Me escucha? Me escucha?- se burló Hermione mientras agitaba las manos frente al rostro del slytherin que pestañeó un par de veces al darse cuenta que le hablaba.

-Qué pasa?- preguntó fastidiado.

-Qué humorcito ehh…-

-Chicos! Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó otro slytherin que se había acercado al duo y se había sentado entre ellos –No estarán discutiendo de nuevo no?-

-No Bletchley… solo estamos hablando- respondió ella.

-Ah por cierto Draco… Snape te estaba buscando, te está esperando en el salón de pociones- el rubio solo alzó una ceja y caminó elegantemente hacia el castillo.

Hermione se estaba poniendo de pie para hacer lo mismo, mas el otro muchacho le haló la capa obligándola a sentarse. Ella le sonrió incómoda pues era la primera vez que hablaba con aquel chico y no lo conocía para nada.

-Ehmmm… así que Miles cierto?- el chico asintió sonriendo de una manera que la castaña encontró algo perturbadora –Uhmm… juegas quidditch?- preguntó sin saber qué hacer.

-En realidad a mí los deportes no se me dan- Hermione los miró y se dio cuenta que a pesar de ello, tenía un buen cuerpo, bien formado pero no musculoso.

Miles se dio cuenta de ello y sonrió de lado, mirándola con cierto brillo extraño en sus ojos. –Entonces como haces para mantenerte en forma?- preguntó con curiosidad intentando ignorar que el chico se estaba acercando peligrosamente a ella.

-Oh no mucho…- sonrió de aquella manera escalofriante de nuevo –Un poco de ejercicio por aquí… otro por allá…-

Hermione ya estaba completamente aterrada _–Qué miércoles le sucede a este?- _se preguntó inclinándose un poco hacia atrás.

-Puedo enseñarte si puedes… pero arruinarías tu camisa si lo intentas…- repitió con una voz lenta y algo rasposa que le ponían los nervios de punta –Mejor quítatela…- susurró antes de encerrarla entre sus firmes brazos, la castaña ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que yacía recostada en el gras, atrapada y sin poder moverse. _–Oh Merlín! Por qué estas cosas me pasan a mí!- _pensó estirando sus brazos y empujando con fuerza al chico de cabello oscuro, más sin resultado. El muchacho amplió su sonrisa al sentir aquel contacto malinterpretándolo por completo. _–Demonios! Estoy en problemas…!-_

Draco caminaba por el pasillo central y vio a Snape salir del Gran Comedor, aceleró el paso sin perder aquella actitud elegante y relajada, y se acercó al profesor de pociones.

El profesor de cabello grasiento, alzó una ceja esperando a que su alumno hablara. Ninguno de los dos decía nada.

-Y bien?- se limitó a preguntar el de la nariz puntiaguda.

Draco rodó los ojos impaciente –Bletchley me dijo que quería conversar conmigo profesor, en este momento me dirigía a las mazmorras-

-Yo no le he dicho nada a nadie señor Malfoy- respondió con voz lenta y gruesa, dando media vuelta se alejó del rubio haciendo ondear su larga capa negra.

-En cuanto vea a Bletchley le voy a lanzar un cruccio!- aseguró enojada, mas siguió su camino a las mazmorras.

-Puedes creerlo!- escuchó murmurar a un par de chicas de quinto de Hufflepuff –Sii! No me lo puedo creer!- repetía la otra, realmente intentaba ignorarlas pero sus voces eran tan chillonas que le perforaban el oído.

-Incluso Gina me aseguró que había sido una de sus conquistas!- rio como tonta y miró alrededor para asegurarse que nadie las observaba. –Me dijo que es un completo az en la cama!-

-Lyah! No digas eso que te pueden oír!- le reclamó su amiga más siguió riendo -Es una lástima que haya cambiado sus preferencias…- agregó.

-Sí… pero a que no sabes!- dio un brinco una de las rubias mientras la otra la miraba llena de expectación. –Michael me contó que en plena patrulla de pasillos, se le abalanzó encima!- chilló y su amiga soltó un grito agudo.

-No puede ser! Me estás mintiendo! Me estás mintiendo!- aseguró con los ojos abiertos y tapándose la boca con ambas manos.

-Claro que no!- negó Lyah mientras jalaba a la otra hufflepuff y se acercaba a su oído... mas su tono de voz era el mismo –Y ni te imaginas! Que él ahora anda tras el nuevo de slytherin!- gritaron ambas sin poder contenerse.

Al oír aquello, Draco se paró en seco y empezó a sentir punzadas en su pecho. _–Que ha dicho?-_

-Ahhhh!- siguió gritando Jenna –No me digas que estás hablando de quien creo que estás hablando!- chilló histérica samaqueando de los hombros a su amiga.

-Siiiiii! Exactamente de él estoy hablando!-

Bien… ahí llegaba, el cuerpo de Malfoy empezó a temblar, una gota de sudor frio bajo por su frente, el cuello lo sentía húmedo, la vena en sus muñecas le empezaron a palpitar con fuerza por la presión de sus puños cerrados.

Se volteó para verla pronunciar el nombre que tanto temía…

-Jason Sammuels!-

El rubio llegó cual ráfaga a donde se encontraba paradas las chicas, sus rostros de sorpresa cambiaron a pánico al ver la expresión agitada y colérica de Draco Malfoy.

Lyah soltó un gemido de dolor pues el rubio apretaba firmemente sus brazos con sus manos –Q-qué sucede Malfoy...- intentó parecer valiente mas el temor en sus ojos era demasiado evidente.

-De quién mierda estabas hablando!- gritó furioso, completamente enardecido por haber sido engañado.

-Q-que?- preguntó sin entender de qué hablaba. Malfoy la samaqueó sin importar que algunos se habían detenido asustados al verlo reaccionar de aquella manera.

A la hufflepuff se le escapó otro gemido y los ojos empezaron a humedecerle. –Basta Malfoy! Basta!- lloriqueaba la otra chicas que intentaba soltar el fuerte agarre que tenía de su amiga. –La lastimas Malfoy!-

-Habla de una vez!- gritó de nuevo con los ojos llenos de furia que asustaron aun más a las chicas –Miles!- exclamó Lyah.

-Miles qué!- gruñó de nuevo.

-Miles Bletchley!- y de inmediato la soltó para salir corriendo como si lo estuviera persiguiendo un hipogrifo.

_–Bletchley está muerto!-_ fue lo único que alcanzó a decir pues su mente se llenó de imagenes de Hermione Granger.

* * *

><p>-Uhmm Miles… puedes quitarte de encima?- preguntó con voz temblorosa<p>

-Por qué? No te gusta?- dijo mientras se acercaba a su rostro y ella de inmediato giró la cabeza a un lado. Miles sonrió de lado y se inclinó rozando la punta de su nariz delineando su cuello.

-Uhmm no sabía que te gustaba la vainilla Jason…- la miró con ojos hambrientos –A mi me encanta…- susurró en su oído.

El cuerpo de Hermione temblaba estrepitosamente, completamente aterrada. Intentó alcanzar su varita más se encontraba demasiado lejos, en su mochila.

Miles apoyó su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos y con su otra mano jugó con el pendiente de su oreja _–Demonios… me tengo que deshacer de este estúpido arete!-_

Y luego subió sus manos hasta su cabello, entrelazando los mechones castaños entre sus dedos, hacía todo aquello mientras se inclinaba nuevamente. Hermione esta vez se había quedado paralizada_ -Iba a besarla! Iba a besarla!- _

Hermione lo miró a los ojos suplicante más no llegó a pasar más allá del deseo en sus ojos, lo miró con miedo sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba horrorizada. Fijó su vista en sus labios, ya tan cercanos a los suyos.

A penas sintió un helado y escalofriante roce cuando el peso del muchacho desapareció por completo y ella sentó de golpe mirando a su alrededor desesperada para pedir ayuda. Más observando la escena frente a ella se dio cuenta que la ayuda ya había llegado.

Malfoy sostenía del cuello de la camisa a Miles que aun no terminaba de asimilar lo que ocurría y finalmente el rubio le estampó su fuerte puño en la cara tumbándolo al suelo de inmediato.

El slytherin gimió de dolor en el suelo cubriéndose el rostro, abrió los ojos asustado pues Malfoy lo miraba con asco y furia mientras se acercaba con paso seguro hasta donde se encontraba.

El chico sin poder incorporarse, retrocedía con ayuda de sus manos y piernas. Su cara mostraba una mirada llena de terror y pánico mientras de la nariz que sin duda estaba rota, caía gran cantidad de sangre que manchaba su blanca camisa tiñéndola de rojo.

Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles pues el poderoso slytherin ya había llegado a su lado y cerrando el puño de nuevo, le lanzó otro golpe pero esta vez en el estómago dejándolo sin aire y escupiendo sangre. Rodó en el gras, y apoyó sus brazos en el suelo levantándose un poco, tosiendo y intentando inhalar el oxígeno que tanto le hacía falta, mas Draco no se lo permitió, y con su pie, lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas del lado izquierdo de sus costillas.

Había sido tan fuerte el golpe, que el muchacho rodó y cayó de lleno dentro del lago negro. Aunque tardó un poco en salir a la superficie, le fue difícil acercarse a la orilla y salir arrastrándose del agua.

Malfoy hizo además de acercarse para seguir con aquella cruel venganza pero unas manos lo detuvieron, empujando su pecho para que no avanzara. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con los ojos marrones con destellos dorados de Hermione Granger, lo miraba lleno de suplica, pidiendo clemencia para aquel ser insignificante que jadeaba cerca del lago.

Se llevó las manos al rostro intentando tranquilizarse, pero todavía no había terminado con aquel imbécil que se atrevió a intentar lastimarla, la sangre le hervía por dentro y pateó con fuerza la mochila de aquel chico con rabia.

Giró y la observó de nuevo, seguía con las manos extendidas para que no avanzara más. Aun con el ceño fruncido y apretando los labios en un intento de autocontrol, se detuvo. El tono rojo de su rostro fue disipándose mientras su fuerte agarre se relajaba.

Hermione no sabía muy bien qué hacer ahora… si bien agradecía inmensamente la ayuda de Draco, no era había sido correcto el atacar a un compañero de clase con tal magnitud. Miro hacia por sobre su hombro y vio al slytherin poniéndose de pie tambaleándose, llegó con dificultad hasta su mochila y la tomó para luego echar a correr como pudiera y sin mirar atrás.

Solo unos pocos habían observado aquel brutal suceso y la mirada hielo de Draco bastó para amenazarlos si se atrevían a decir una palabra. Pocos asintieron mientras el resto echaba a correr temeroso.

Sin pensarlo más de una vez, Hermione corrió hasta sus cosas y las tomó nerviosa del suelo junto a la pesada mochila de Draco. Como pudo se acercó nuevamente al rubio y tomó su mano, halando lo más fuerte que podía pues él seguía con los pies plantados al suelo, hasta que después de mucho esfuerzo consiguió que la siguiera.

Cuando finalmente reaccionó el rubio, se dio cuenta que había llegado a un pasillo deshabitado y Hermione estaba frente a una pared vacía con los ojos cerrados. Lentamente una puerta se fue materializando frente a ellos _–la Sala de los Menesteres-_

Entró siendo empujado con fuerza por la gryffindor y una vez dentro cerró la puerta con fuerza, dejando caer sus cosas. La castaña respiraba agitada, no muy segura de si por haber corrido arrastrando a Malfoy… o por lo que acaba de presenciar.

Malfoy la observó con los ojos abiertos esperando a que dijera… pues él sin duda se había quedado sin habla.

-PERO QUÉ MIERDA TE SUCEDE MALFOY!- soltó un grito ensordecedor que lo aturdió –COMO PUDISTE REACCIONAR DE AQUELLA MANERA TAN IMPRUDENTE Y SALVAJE!- gritó furiosa al slytherin… aunque sus ojos marrones no se enfocaban completamente en los hielo de él.

-IMPRUDENTE? DIME EXACTAMENTE COMO DEBÍA REACCIONAR SI ESE… ESE ESTUPIDO ANIMAL QUISO APROVECHARSE DE TI! DÍMELO!- se acercó amenazadoramente a ella, más ella no retrocedió ni un solo paso,_ terca_.

-NO SEAS IDIOTA! ACASO CREES QUE BLETCHLEY SE QUEDARÁ SENTADO ASÍ NADA MÁS! COMO PUDISTE SER TAN… TAN!- soltó un bufido desesperada, intentando controlarse ella misma de no lanzársele encima.

-QUE NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE PUDO HABERTE LASTIMADO? DEBERÍAS ESTARME AGRADECIENDO ASQUEROSA SANGRE SUCIA!- gritó con odio sin darse cuenta de las crueles palabras que había pronunciado, más cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde. Sus ojos ya no estaban cegados por la furia y el miedo… no… ahora tenía una mirada cargada de dolor y decepción, que lo atravesaron hiriéndolo en lo más recóndito de su ser.

Pero eso no era suficiente para ella… quería trasmitirle el profundo odio que sentía aquel momento.

-ERES UN COMPLETO IMBÉCIL MALFOY!- gritó… aborreciéndolo y sin decir una palabra más, le tiró un bofetada que hizo eco en aquella vacía sala… iluminada por el fuego abrasador de la chimenea.

Draco siguió con el rostro girado hacia el lado, su mejilla rápidamente tornándose roja por el fuerte impacto de la mano de Hermione que sentía dolorosas punzadas en la palma y los ojos de Draco brillaban conteniendo cierta extraña humedad.

Finalmente se atrevió a mirarla, pero ella ya había roto en llanto, gruesas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas mojando también sus largas pestañas.

Definitivamente quería que aquel estúpido hechizo terminara, rogaba con fuerza esperando a que se le cumpliera aquel deseo pues lo único que quería era regresar con Ginny y abrazarla para que la consolara hasta quedar dormida.

Estaba a punto de dejarse caer al suelo cuando los brazos de Malfoy se aferraron a su cintura impidiéndole que lo hiciera, ella negó con la cabeza. Intentó alejarse de él pues sus brazos la quemaban, alzó la mirada para suplicarle que la soltara… más al ver aquellos ojos mercurio… supo que en realidad no quería que lo hiciera.

El se negaba a alejarse de ella. Si… frente a él había un muchacho de cabello corto castaño con un pequeño arete que brillaba con las llamas… pero nada de eso importaba cuando se perdía en aquellos ojos marrones…

No podía seguir negando aquella fuerza que lo atraía… ya no era posible ir en contra de ella. Granger podía pegarle todo lo quisiera… pero sus labios… sin importar el cuerpo en el que se encontraba atrapada… serían suyos.

Y así… se apoderó de aquellos suaves y dulces labios que ansiaba tanto, depositando en ellos… aquella desbordante pasión y deseo que guardaba. Él avanzó haciéndola retroceder inconsciente hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, encerrándola entre sus brazos temiendo a que escapara y presionando con fuerza su cuerpo contra el suyo. Todo mientras la besaba con frenesí… completamente extasiado.

El dulce sabor de ella anulaba sus demás sentidos, embriagándolo. Sabía que debía detenerse, no estaba seguro de cómo lo tomaría la castaña y eso lo aterraba… reuniendo todo el autocontrol que pudo… alejó su rostro del de ella, mirándola fijamente mientras las respiraciones agitadas de ambos golpeaban sus rostros.

No… aquello era demasiado pero ya había abierto una puerta que sin duda sería difícil de cerrar –Draco…- quiso decir algo más… pero los labios de Malfoy se unieron con los suyos nuevamente ahogando sus palabras.

Hermione se negaba a analizar las razones de aquellos besos… mientras recorría sus temblorosas manos por el firme pecho del slytherin hasta entrelazar sus dedos en los mechones platinos del rubio.

Lo único que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas… por más extraña que resultara aquella situación…

Era que Draco Malfoy la siguiera besando.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sí por fin terminaron de leer jajajaja**

**Ya ven? No pasó nada! Jajaja Realmente no pensaba escribir ningún tipo de advertencia porque a mi parecer no fue nada… solo fue un beso que aunque apasionado… fue súper tierno… además recuerden que Draco solo veía sus ojos e imaginaba a Hermione. **

**Me decidí a avisar mientras lo escribía… pues una vez me sorprendí al leer algo parecido… o sea ya saben chicos… y yo quedé de los nervios de punta pues era una niña inmadura jajaja Además… en el fondo siguen siendo nuestros personajes favoritos.**

**Uuuuuuuyyy y el retorno de Hermione será pronto? Déjenme pensarlo mejor ya? Jajaja Sería un gran alivio para Draco jaja :D**

**Ah.. y respecto al griterío de Hermione en cuanto entran a la sala de los menesteres… bueno… recuerden que la pobrecita seguía en shock por lo que casi le hace Miles y a eso súmenle el tremendo acto de violencia que hizo Malfoy.**

**Yo que ella habría quedado traumada.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap…**

**Y si no… bueno… realmente espero que sí les haya gustado…**

**REVIEWS**

**Xoxo**

**Karina349**


	13. Mas cerca de la verdad

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece**

**A/N: Bueno chicas/os al fin termine el siguiente cap, en serio me gustaría poder actualizar cada semana :D pero la universidad realmente no me deja jaja demasiados trabajos. **

**No crean que me gusta dejarlas esperando tanto tiempo, pero esta vez sí que me pasé no? :( **

**En fin, espero que no estén demasiado decepcionadas y puedan disfrutar este capítulo.**

**Las quiero a todas :) **

* * *

><p><strong>CAPÍTULO 13: MAS CERCA DE LA VERDAD<strong>

**_Draco's POV_**

Si el simple hecho de haber besado a Hermione Granger no era lo suficientemente extraño, imagínense cuan confundido estaba cuando sus labios se separaron y su vista dejó aquellos ojos color caramelo para fijarlas en aquella figura masculina que sujetaba de la cintura.

Sintió un retorcijón en su interior y se separó cual rayo de Jason tropezando en un intento de huida con una pequeña mesita que ni siquiera había notado. Cayó estrepitosamente de espaldas contra el suelo y con una mueca de dolor sujetó la pierna que había recibido el impacto del golpe.

A pesar del desorden que había causado, la gryffindor no decía y ahora le daba la espalda. Malfoy no sabía qué hacer _–Estaría molesta por haberla besado? Pero qué preguntas más tonta Malfoy… obviamente está molesta-_ pensó _–Debería irme… o explicarle…- _Pero como demonios le daría una explicación si él mismo no tenía idea de por qué había sido tan impulsivo… porque fue eso no? Solo fue un impulso… Pero para tal caso… había sentido un impulso por besar a un chico?_ -Ah no... Eso sí que no!-_ hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

Permaneció en el suelo sin decir nada, sin moverse. Ahora podía oír unos leves jadeos y levantó la vista hasta donde se encontraba Hermione _–Bien hecho Malfoy… si que eres un idiota… la hiciste llorar-_ sujetó con más fuerza su pierna sin importarle el punzante ardor. Lo único que lo hacía sentir menos culpable era que al menos no le había robado su primer beso. Aunque pensándolo mejor… abrió los ojos y con la mano se golpeo la frente.

Todos en Hogwarts sabían de la reputación de Hermione. Al menos los slytherins además de llamarla la comelibros, la llamaban la Santurrona de Hogwarts. _–Pero ella ya había estado con Krum y la comadreja, cierto?-_ se preguntaba sintiendo un leve fastidio de que ella hubiera estado otros. Al fin y al cabo, él era extremadamente posesivo, como había demostrado antes al darle una paliza al estúpido de Fletchley. El solo pensar en él nuevamente hizo que le hirviera la sangre.

Los jadeos de Granger se hicieron un poco mas fuertes pero aún así, no reconocía ningun sollozo.

En unos segundos, la castaña soltó una carcajada que lo tomó desprevenido, pero las risas no cesaron.

_-Acaso… se está burlando de mi?-_ pensó Draco incrédulo y soltó un bufido exasperado. –Ya va… Granger. Que no es gracioso- dijo poniéndose de pie con una mueca. Aún no podía creer que se estuviera riendo después de lo que había pasado entre ellos. Acaso no estaba molesta?

_-Espera… Eso es bueno no?-_ pensó pero las burlas de Granger evitaban que viera el lado positivo. Después de todo nadie podía burlarse de un Malfoy.

Veía como la castaña se sujetaba el estómago intentando tranquilizarse de una vez. -Dije que no es gracioso Granger- repitió frunciendo el ceño.

-P-perdón Malfoy…- siguió sin poder contenerse –tienes razón no fue…- jadeaba -Ahh a quien engaño, claro que lo es!- rió.

-Te ríes como lunática solo por una caída? Ustedes los Gryffindor se ríen de idioteces…- murmuró exasperado.

-N-no me rio de eso Malfoy…- finalmente logró tranquilizarse y se enderezó mientras se limpiaba un par de lagrimas que habían llegado al borde de sus ojos –Tienes…- un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

-Que?- preguntó impaciente.

-Bonitas piernas…- volvió a echarse a reír y él la miró extrañado, sin entender –Te me estás declarando Granger?- preguntó incrédulo.

Las risas de Hermione frenaron al instante y se acercó a Malfoy dandole un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.

- Y ahora que hice?- se burló esta vez Draco frotandose donde le había golpeado.

-No digas tonterías Malfoy!- exclamó con las manos en la cintura, pero con una sonrisa burlona.

Malfoy levantó las cejas aun sin comprender su extraño comportamiento, y notó que la mirada de la gryffindor se dirigía a su parte baja. Al sacudir su pantalón, se dio cuenta que había una gran rasgadura que se extendía desde el extremo del pantalón hasta la parte más alta de su muslo derecho.

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y el calor en sus mejillas siguió hasta sus orejas que le palpitaban por la vergüenza. Era uno de esos momentos en los que agradecía por tener solo bóxer negros en su baúl y no de esos estúpidos calzoncillos que por alguna razón su madre le solía comprar. Después de todo eso era lo que solía usar cuando era un niño pero ahora que tenía 17 años no podía andar usando esas cosas, solo sería patético.

Unos chasquidos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos y enfocó su vista en Hermione que ahora tenía las mejillas completamente teñidas de rojo. Ya había pasado de ser lo más hilarante del mundo a ser lo más vergonzoso pues Malfoy no hacía absolutamente nada por cubrirse.

Draco de inmediato le dio la espalda, su cara ardía con fuerza mientras intentaba cubrir torpemente aquel estúpido hoyo con una mano mientras que intentaba sin suerte sacar su varita de la capa.

-Vale… vale… Draco- por fin Hermione recobró la compostura y se sentó en el esquinero del sofá –No te avergüences…- intentó poner una expresión seria, más la sonrisa de su rostro apareció de nuevo. -Los Malfoy sentimos vergüenza por nada!- afirmó alejándose y apoyándose firmemente contra la pared.

-Ahh no me digas…- la gryffindor se puso de pie y cruzó los brazos enarcando la ceja –entonces por qué te sonrojas?-

-Mejor no digas nada Granger- giró la cabeza para que no pudiera ver sus mejillas sonrosadas y sonrió levemente. Debía reconocer que la situación era sin duda vergonzosa, algo que nunca le había ocurrido. Bueno… exceptuando la vez que ojo loco Moody lo convirtió en hurón.

Hermione sonrió de lado y se acercó a él.

La vio acercarse por el rabillo del ojo y giró de nuevo la cabeza levantando las cejas. Ella lo observaba fijamente –Ya puedes dejar de taparte…- rio –ya lo arreglé- él bajó la mirada hacia sus pantalones y tenía razón, ya no estaban rotos.

-… y no sientas vergüenza, ya te dije que tienes bonitas piernas- le guiñó el ojo y salió de la sala de menesteres.

**_Hermione's POV_**

Hermione esperó a que la puerta se cerrara y echó a correr tan rápido como pudo mientras su bolso rebotaba por el peso de los libros lastimándole el hombro.

No se atrevió a detenerse hasta llegar a las mazmorras y se encerrarse en su habitación. Si bien ella se había reído de Malfoy, aquello fue la única excusa que se le ocurrió para no entrar en la incómoda situación que seguro les aguardaba. Aunque de cierta forma le molestó la forma como Draco se alejó desesperadamente de ella hasta el punto de tropezar.

Seguía avergonzada, no solo por el hecho de haberle visto las piernas que por cierto eran largas y musculosas con pequeños vellos rubios, se sonrojó levemente recordándolo, sino también por el hecho de que había besado a su peor enemigo.

Aunque en realidad, había sido él quien lo había iniciado _–Pero por qué lo hizo?-_ se preguntó dejándose caer sobre su cama. Todavía podía sentir un suave cosquilleo en sus labios. Y lo más extraño de todo… es que la besó siendo un chico! Qué podía pensar de ello? Era difícil hacerse a la idea de que Malfoy fuera…

Se movió incómoda por el pensamiento… -Claro que no lo es…- se convenció.

-JASON! Pero mira que solo tú puedes estar encerrado en un tarde como esta- exclamó su compañero dejando caer su equipo de quidditch y aventando su camiseta al suelo.

Hermione lo observó por unos minutos… esperando y esperando… más aquel hormigueo que solía sentir usualmente cuando veía a Theo no llegó.

-Así de extraño soy…- sonrió tiernamente, al fin dándose cuenta de que ahora veía a Theodore Nott como a un hermano, tal vez no uno tan cercano como Harry o Ron… pero sin duda como parte de su familia. Lo extraño era… que quería contarle desesperadamente todo lo que había ocurrido con Draco, quería poder contar con él y que le diera consejos.

Tal vez… no le tenía que decir exactamente todo… _-Y si le digo que Draco me beso?... Ay que te tonterías dices Granger! Si Malfoy se llegara a enterar te mataría sin duda. Nadie, después de todo, se había metido con Malfoy y había vivido para contarlo-_

Pero… no era como si Theo fuera a decir algo… es decir… por el tiempo que había pasado con él, había aprendido que era una persona confiable y leal. _–No… no seas tonta Hermione!- _se mordía el labio inferior aún debatiéndose si hablar o no.

Theo sonreía aun asombrado por la extraña personalidad de su compañero… pero aquello definitivamente le agradaba. –Entonces que dices?- preguntó el slytherin y Hermione lo miró extrañada sin comprender.

-Lo siento Theo, no te escuche- respondió avergonzada por no haber prestado atención. Theo ladeó la cabeza y levantó su escoba para examinarla –Estas mas distraído de lo normal Sammuels… No me digas que por fin ligaste con alguien-

Hermione escupió el agua que estaba tomando y empapó al otro slytherin, ella tenía los ojos abiertos aun sin creer lo que acababa de hacer –P-perdón Theo!- logró decir mientras tomaba su toalla de la cabecera de su cama e intentaba secarlo.

-Ya ya Jason que no me dejas respirar… déjalo así…- dijo él tomando la toalla, pero esta escenita solo demuestra que sí liaste con alguien y solo por eso te lo dejo pasar- dijo mientras una sonrisa de complicidad se profundizaba en su rostro –Cuéntame todo y con detalles sucios-

-Q-qué?- exclamó ella completamente colorada y con un pequeño tic en el ojo sin poder creerlo –N-no pasó nada…. Con nadie….- insistió.

-Bah… que a mí no me engañas, dilo de una vez y te dejo en paz- afirmó. Hermione se dio cuenta que el chico no la dejaría hasta que no le contara nada. Sabía que podía inventarse cualquier historia… pero aquella noticia del beso con Malfoy parecía querer gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Se mordió el labio mientras se mecía en el borde de la cama.

-Bien…- Theo abrió los ojos sorprendido de que hubiera aceptado en contarle todo tan rápido –Pero no podrás decírselo a nadie- finalmente anunció mientras una sonrisa picara aparecía en el rostro del guardián de slytherin.

- cough cough- Hermione se aclaró la garganta preparándose para soltarlo todo, bueno… casi todo. Obviamente omitiría detalles importantes – Yo… si… estuve con alguien…- desvió la mirada avergonzada -… en la sala de menesteres-

Los ojos de Theo brillaban esperando a que continuara –… y besé a alguien- permaneció en silencio durante unos segundos y vio como el rostro expectante de Theo desaparecía en segundos. –Qué?- fue lo único que dijo mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido –Eso… eso es todo?- agregó aun sin poder creérselo –Un beso…? Un simple beso?- levantó el tono de voz.

Hermione saltó del asiento sorprendida por su reacción –A..ja?- confirmó ella sin entender.

-Qué pasa contigo Sammuels?- se puso de pie y levantó los brazos exasperado –Eres una nenita o qué? Donde está la acción?- Dijo más fuerte –La aventura, la pasión, el calor? Yo he llegado más lejos que tu desde los 13 años- Aquello ofendió a Hermione, ella no era una cualquiera como para andarse metiendo con el primero que se le cruce, aunque de nuevo recordó la retorcida mente que tenían los muchachos y sus alborotadas hormonas.

-Y qué querías que hiciera si…- se tomo unos segundos aun confundida –si no se lo que siente por mi- … si… en cuanto dijo aquello se arrepintió pues Theo había estallado a carcajadas logrando subirle los colores al rostro.

-No te lo vayas a tomar tan a pecho…- articuló Nott sosteniendo su estomago que ya le dolía por tanto reír… - pero sí que eres toda una princesita Sammuels…-

Hermione frunció el ceño fastidiada, después de todo no había sido tan buena idea eso de abrirse con el slytherin. Al parecer no era tan maduro como creía…

Nott se dio cuenta de la fría expresión de Jason y suspiro profundamente, había manejado mal la situación, al parecer Jason era del tipo sentimental. –Vale... Jason lo siento… cuéntame-

Hermione lo miró de reojo aun insegura pero la mirada de Theo mostraba algo de arrepentimiento, bien… lo intentaría de nuevo. Se miró las manos y jugaba con su dedo aun nerviosa.

-Y-yo… no lo inicie… pero… fue un beso como nunca antes había experimentado. Aunque no lo creas… sentía mis labios arder a fuego vivo, mi interior se encogía mientras mi corazón latía con fuerza, golpeando mi pecho tan fuerte que creí que se me saldría. Aun con mis manos torpes acaricie su cuello, su fino cabello... mas deseaba estar más cerca… Quería descifrar que era lo que me intentaban decir aquellos ojos mercur- No… no podía terminar… por más que quisiera, no daría ningún indicio de que de quien hablaba con tanto deseo era de Draco Malfoy.

Mientras describía lo ocurrido había permanecido con los ojos cerrados, recordando cada detalle, cada caricia… incluso podía sentir su corazón recuperando aquel rápido pero nervioso ritmo. Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, abrió los ojos lentamente y observó detenidamente el techo.

Poco a poco fue bajando la cabeza y se encontró con los ojos verdes destellantes de Theodore Nott, sus ojos ligeramente abiertos mostrando sorpresa al igual que sus labios entreabiertos –Theo?- lo llamó al ver que no reaccionaba.

El guardián de slytherin pestañeó un par de veces hasta que por fin salió de su trance. –Creo…- trago grueso mientras una gota de sudor rodaba por su frente… -creo que estás… enamorado Jason- aquel simple comentario le cayó a Hermione como un cubetazo de agua fría, tenía que estar equivocado.

-Acaso estás loco Nott?- se exaltó de inmediato sin poder ocultar la vergüenza –No digas tonterías! Si apenas y…-

-… la conoces?- se burló Theo, -Jason… hay que ser un completo retardado como para no darse cuenta de que lo estas. Aquel discursito cursi que acabas de hacer lo prueba…- sonrió de lado.

Hermione tragó grueso, aquella era una realidad que no estaba dispuesta a aceptar… era un error… Theo solo jugaba con ella. –En serio se te zafó un tornillo Nott! Como voy a estar enamorado de alguien como él?- chilló y se tapó la boca al instante.

-Qué dijiste?- Theo se puso de pie con los ojos extremadamente abiertos mientras se acercaba a Jason y le sujetaba los hombros.

-Que? Yo…- no terminaba de comprender lo que ocurría.

-Él…- repitió lo que ella había dicho y la miró expectante.

_-Vaya forma de meter la pata Granger- _se dijo golpeándose mentalmente por su torpeza.

-Antes… quisiste decir… ojos mercurio verdad?- sacudió sus hombros esperando hacerla reaccionar, pero en lo único que pensaba Hermione era en como podía salir de aquella situación. _–Por qué le tenía que pasar todo a ella?-_

-Solo andas con slytherins- comentó la serpiente -En la sala de menesteres… de quien hablabas… era de-

El fuerte azote de la puerta contra el muro sobresaltó a ambos y fijaron sus miradas sorprendidas (Theo) y nerviosas (Granger) sobre la persona parada en el marco de la puerta.

Los ojos verdes de Theodore Nott centellearon divertidos y una sonrisa traviesa y pícara se profundizó en su rostro alarmando a Hermione.

-Llegas en buen momento Malfoy-

Todo acababa de ponerse más interesante en Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Siii aquí termina el capitulo jaja, y para irles informando, Hermione pronto regresará a su cuerpo, no estoy segura si será en el capítulo siguiente pero ya casi jaja No desesperen niñas :D**

**Y una vez más me disculpo por la tardanza :)**

**Por cierto, para aquellas que están siguiendo mis fic: "Encontrando el amor en Slytherin" y "Reconoce que me amas Malfoy!", estoy trabajando en sus nuevos capítulos, así que los subiré pronto.**

**Reviews ;D**

**xoxo**

**Karina349**


End file.
